La mujer que no soñé
by PaolaDunkelheit
Summary: Lily no era para nada la chica ideal... un comentario de James la convierte en todo lo contrario... cap. 10 ! :D volvi despues de siglos!
1. Palabras que duelen

**Hola!! Bueno.. es el primer fic que publico, me pareció divertido darle un giro a la historia como todos la imaginamos así que la hice un poco diferente a lo normal. Espero que les guste y bueno… sólo la continuaré si tiene aceptación ;) El título es una canción de Arjona que me encanta y que va bien con la historia. Bueno.. nada más que decir! A leer se ha dicho!**

1. Palabras que duelen

Una chica de unos quince años, con lentes, dos trenzas y una montaña de libros en sus brazos, caminaba apurada por los pasillos de Hogwarts esa tarde. Su nombre: Lily Evans.

Doblando en una esquina, chocó contra un muchacho de su curso. Tenía el pelo grasiento y la nariz ganchuda: Severus Snape.

Los libros que Lily tenía en los brazos cayeron desparramados en el piso. Lily sacó su varita para recogerlos, pero Snape se interpuso entre ella y los libros, de modo que no podía utilizar la varita para realizar ningún hechizo.

¿A dónde ibas pequeña sangre sucia? – le dijo Snape con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

Severus… déjame recoger los libros. – le dijo Lily en un hilo de voz. No le gustaba pelearse con la gente. Siempre había pasado desapercibida en la escuela, y no le gustaba que la molestaran.

¿Para qué? Por mucho que estudies no dejarás de ser una sangre sucia sin una pizca de talento mágico. – le dijo Snape con maldad.

Cerca de ahí, solo a unos metros, estaban tres chicos, todos del quinto año. James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Tal vez los más populares en Hogwarts, y también los más codiciados. Conocidos por sus ingeniosas y pesadas bromas.

Oye Cornamenta, ¿qué hace el idiota de Snivellus con la pelirroja esa? – le dijo Sirius a James.

No lo sé… - respondió James. Se puso a observar a Snape y Lily y se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. – Espérenme. – añadió con seriedad.

James se acercó con la varita en la mano, y sospechando que Snape estaría molestando a la chica.

Hola Snivelly… ¿qué es de tu vida? ¿Molestando chicas inocentes? – le dijo animada pero amenazadoramente a Snape, pasando su vista de él a la intimidada Lily que estaba recostada contra la pared mirando el piso. – Veo que se te está haciendo costumbre.

No me molestes Potter. – le dijo con frialdad Snape. – No vengas a hacerte el héroe defendiendo a esta sangre sucia insignificante…

James apuntó rápidamente con su varita el rostro de Snape, sin cambiar la expresión entre arrogante y amenzante de su rostro.

Repite eso Snivelly. – le dijo.

Lily los miraba asustada.

Eh… mira… déjalo, no me molesta… - le dijo con voz temblorosa a James.

Claro que te molesta. – le dijo James sin apartar la vista de Snape, el cual estaba ligeramente más pálido.

N-no en serio… - comenzó Lily.

De acuerdo Potter, déjame en paz. – le dijo Snape a James, alejándose de él.

Lárgate Snape. – le dijo James bajando su varita y ahora si muy enfadado. – No te quiero ver molestándola de nuevo.

Snape salio casi corriendo de ahí. James guardó su varita en el bolsillo.

¿No te hizo nada? – le preguntó a Lily, que seguía mirando el piso.

No. – le respondió ella tímidamente. – Accio. – dijo apuntando sus libros, que volvieron a sus brazos.

Evans, ¿cierto? – le dijo James, tratando de mirarla a los ojos. Era bastante difícil puesto que la chica no dejaba de mirar el piso.

Lily asintió.

Supongo que te debo una… - le dijo. – Gracias.

No hay por qué. – le dijo James con una media sonrisa.

Lily salió bastante rápido de ahí, pensando por qué un chico popular como él la hubiera defendido. "Debe ser por lástima", pensó. Y dejado esos pensamientos de lado, se dirigió a la biblioteca.

¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Remus a James, cuando éste volvió donde ellos.

Snivellus estaba molestando a Evans…

Metiéndose con mujeres… siempre supe que era un marica. – dijo Sirius con asco, provocando una sonora carcajada por parte de sus amigos.

Nadie volvió a mencionar el tema, estaban maquinando la siguiente broma del día.

El profesor Slughorn les había mandado a preparar una poción curativa bastante complicada ese día. Lily estaba, como siempre, muy concentrada en su trabajo. Se le daba bastante bien ese curso y realmente le gustaba, así que como siempre, fue la primera en terminar. Levantó la mano, y el profesor Slughorn se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Excelente Lily, excelente! Diez puntos para Gryffindor. – le dijo alegremente.

En el otro lado del salón, otra era la historia…

¡Demonios, lo hizo de nuevo! – dijo James mirando a Lily.

¿Qué? – dijo Sirius cansado.

Terminó primero y lo hizo bien… es extraterrestre. – dijo James en un susurro pero con desesperación. Su poción era espesa y de un color verde brillante, cuando debía ser líquida y de color morado.

¿De quién hablas? – le dijo Sirius.

De la pelirroja… Evans. – añadió con impaciencia mientras revolvía su "poción".

¿La de lentes? – dijo Sirius señalando a Lily disimuladamente. – ¿Qué pretendes si está todo el día en la biblioteca?

Señor Potter, veo que no está progresando. – el profesor Slughorn observaba seriamente la poción de James. Con un movimiento de su varita la desvaneció. – Va a tener que esforzarse si quiere pasar los timos, y le recomiendo que ponga mucho empeño, sino me veré obligado a reprobarlo. – añadió seriamente el profesor, y se fue.

Un momento después sonó la campana y la clase terminó. Todos salieron. Solo Lily se quedó un momento para arreglar algunas cosas en su mochila.

James estaba a punto de salir del salón, cuando vio a Lily.

Te alcanzo luego Canuto. – le dijo a Sirius.

No te demores… - dijo Sirius y se fue.

Lily reparaba un hueco en su mochila (aparentemente causado por el peso que cargaba) cuando James se le acercó.

Hola Evans. – le dijo alegremente. Lily dio un respingo y levantó apenas la mirada.

Me asustaste… - dijo casi en un susurro. - ¿Qué pasa? – añadió, volviendo al hueco en su mochila.

Mmmm… ¿recuerdas que el otro día Snape te estaba molestando y yo te defendí? – dijo James arrogantemente y con una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

Sí… ya te lo agradecí. – Lily se extrañó ante la pregunta del chico.

Lo sé… - le dijo a la chica buscándole la mirada. Ella no apartaba la vista de su mochila. El hueco parecía ser muy interesante.

¿Entonces…

Dijiste que me debías una. – la interrumpió James.

¿Qué quieres que haga? – dijo la chica secamente. Por alguna razón no le gustaba estar ahí sola conversando con uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Además, James le parecía arrogante y la intimidaba. Era el típico creído, que le encantaba llamar la atención, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Que me ayudes en pociones.

A Lily se le cayó la mochila. La petición del chico la tomó por sorpresa y no le hacía mucha gracia tener que ayudarlo.

James recogió la mochila y la puso en la mesa.

¿Qué dices? – le dijo a la chica.

B-bien Potter. Te ayudaré. – respondió Lily casi sin querer. Sentía que tenía el deber moral de ayudarlo, y por eso aceptó. Sólo rogaba que el fuera un poco más inteligente de lo que parecía y entendiera pociones rápido para librarse de él.

De acuerdo, entonces te veo esta noche en la biblioteca. Después de la cena. – dijo James animadamente mientras salía del salón.

Lily pensó que sería una noche tediosa. No sabía qué equivocada estaba…

Esa noche James llegó muy temprano a la biblioteca. Sorpresivamente Lily ya estaba ahí.

Hola Evans. Pensé que vendrías más tarde. – le dijo dejando sus cosas y sentándose frente a ella. La chica estaba muy concentrada en su libro "Pociones Curativas", con el que se tapaba el rostro.

Decidí revisar algunos detalles antes de enseñarte las pociones. – le dijo después de unos segundos.

Bien. – James le quitó el libro de las manos suavemente a la chica. – Comencemos entonces.

De acuerdo. – Lily sacó un caldero y varios frascos de debajo de la mesa.

James se quedó mirando todo con la boca abierta.

Veo que tienes todo preparado. – dijo sarcásticamente.

Lily no respondió. Sólo comenzó a explicarle paso a paso la poción y verificaba cada cosa que James hacía. El pensaba que ella era mucho mejor profesora que Slughorn, a pesar de ser tan seria y callada.

En un momento de distracción de Lily, James hizo un movimiento extra en la poción, lo que originó una pequeña explosión y miradas asesinas por parte de la bibliotecaria.

Lily, que había estado mirando hacia abajo (James no sabía qué) poco a poco fue levantando el rostro. James estalló en carcajadas cuando la vio: tenía el rostro lleno de polvo de la poción. Lily se sacó los lentes para limpiarse la cara y después de haberlo hecho miró muy seriamente a James. Era la primera vez que lo miraba de frente. James se quedó petrificado.

¡Potter te dije que eran siete vueltas en el sentido del reloj, no ocho! – comenzó a gritar la chica. Siguió gritándole y diciéndole un sinfín de cosas sobre lo mal que estaba haciendo todo por no prestar atención. Pero James no la escuchaba. Se había quedado mirando los impresionantes ojos verdes de Lily. La miraba como embobado. Como si nunca antes hubiera visto una chica.

¿Me estás escuchando Potter? – James salio de su trance cuando Lily empezó a pasarle la palma de su mano por delante del rostro.

Eh… sí Evans… eh… lo siento. – dijo torpemente. – Eh… lo haré de nuevo.

A Lily le pareció muy raro el comportamiento del chico. Pero desde ese momento James parecía prestarle mucha más atención a Lily.

Los siguientes días que practicaron todo fue muy bien. Incluso se estaban llevando mejor y se reían bastante en las clases entre las bromas de James y los ataques de impaciencia de Lily, que a James le resultaban muy graciosos. A pesar de eso ella no dejaba de ser tímida, aunque cada vez lo era menos.

Ella tenía que admitir que había juzgado mal al chico. Era agradable cuando no se comportaba como un arrogante. Pero eso no le quitaba lo inmaduro que era, aunque eso ya no le molestaba tanto a Lily.

Mientras tanto, James sentía que realmente estaba progresando en pociones, y Lily le caía muy bien. No se hablaban casi nada durante el día, pero en la noche, cuando practicaban las pociones, él se sentía muy a gusto con ella y le impresionaba mucho su inteligencia. A veces, ella lo hacía sentirse como un verdadero idiota a su lado.

Un día, luego de una clase, Lily se quedó un momento para revisar unos apuntes.

Te veo luego en la sala común. – dijo James y salió de la biblioteca directo a la torre de Gryffindor. Ese día había logrado hacer una poción él solo, por lo que se sentía muy satisfecho, y también, muy agradecido a la pelirroja.

¡Vaya! Hasta que llegas… - le dijo Sirius cuando lo vio entrar por el hueco del retrato. Estaba echado en un sillón leyendo un libro sobre Quidditch. Unas chicas estaban mirándolo no tan disimuladamente desde un rincón de la sala común.

Estaba haciendo una poción reductora. – explicó James.

No me vas a decir que ahora te encantan las pociones…- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

No, pero tengo que pasar el curso si quiero ser auror. Falta muy poco para los timos.

Para mí que te gusta la pelirroja y sólo quieres pasar tiempo con ella. – dijo Sirius burlonamente. Luego empezó a aullar como lobo (le salía bastante bien la imitación de lobo) y a decir "te gusta Evans!" repetidas veces. Se ganó varios almohadazos de James.

Por favor… ¿cómo podría gustarme Evans? – dijo James con un tono de voz arrogante al máximo. – Sólo mírala… es terrible. Con esos lentes enormes…las trenzas. Es ridícula. Siempre mira al piso y es un ratón de biblioteca. James Potter merece algo mejor que eso. – terminó, con aun más arrogancia y altanería que antes.

Pero lo que él no sabía, era que la chica de la que estaba hablando, lo escuchaba detenidamente desde el hueco del retrato, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Ahora Lily escuchaba las estridentes risas de James y Sirius, y se sentía el bicho más rastrero del universo "¿cómo demonios pude pensar en algún momento que Potter era agradable?", pensaba. "Es sólo un estúpido superficial que se está aprovechando de mi ingenuidad para pasar un curso. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?". La tristeza de Lily de pronto se transformó en cólera, y decidió que Potter se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba diciendo. Se secó las lágrimas y entró a la sala común sin mirar a los merodeadores.

¡Evans! ¿Tienes mis apuntes? Creo que los olvidé…- le dijo James con un tono de voz muy amigable, bastante diferente al de hacía un momento, cuando hablaba con Sirius.

No Potter, no tengo tus malditos apuntes. – le respondió Lily con una voz impersonal y sin mirarlo. James se sorprendió con la reacción de la chica.

Bueno… entonces nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca entonces…

Olvídalo Potter. – Lily esta vez volteó a mirarlo y se le acercó peligrosamente, fulminándolo con la mirada. James retrocedió instintivamente. – Ya no te enseñaré. Búscate a otra idiota que quiera perder el tiempo contigo.

Y dicho eso, se volteó y se fue directamente a su cuarto, y cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo James tratando de ocultar una evidente preocupación en su voz.

-Mujeres. Están todas locas. – le dijo Sirius tranquilamente volviendo a su revista.

James se extrañó mucho por la reacción de la pelirroja y se preguntaba por qué demonios se había puesto así, pero no encontró respuesta (hombres…--)

En lo poco que quedaba del año, Lily ignoró por completo a James. Ni siquiera parecía que él existiera para ella. James trató de hablarle, pero ella simplemente no lo escuchaba, hasta que, finalmente, se rindió.

Y llegaron las vacaciones… unas vacaciones que marcarían un gran cambio en la vida de Lily Evans.

Dejen reviews!


	2. Sorpresas en el andén

**Hola!!! Bueno primera que nada debo agradecer mucho los reviews que me han dejado. Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado la historia. :Dç**

**Este capítulo es bastante corto, pensé que debía ir solo para hacer todo más interesante y no juntarlo con el siguiente capítulo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, siempre y cuando no se me vaya la inspiración, y por si acaso, los reviews me inspiran mucho!!! ;) jeje. Y acepto sugerencias!:)Un agradecimiento enorme a: **

**Paau, Arianita Black, Danny1989, HerRonGinHarry, Violet Malfoy, cloevans, xaica, Nimue-Tarrazo, MayeEvans, UsagiPotter, Ginna Isabella Ryddle.**

2. Sorpresas en el andén.

James, Sirius y Remus estaban poniendo sus baúles en el portaequipajes del tren, mientras esperaban a Peter.

¿Qué tal las vacaciones Lunático? – preguntó James.

Bastante aburridas. – respondió Remus mientras terminaba de acomodar su baúl.

No más que las mías. – dijo Sirius amargamente. – Estoy harto de tener que convivir con esa familia de locos…

Cálmate Canuto, pronto serás mayor de edad y podrás irte. – dijo James tratando de animar a Sirius.

Estaban subiendo al tren, cuando de pronto Sirius hizo James voltearse.

¿Qué? – dijo James.

Mira. – Sirius señalaba a una chica extremadamente hermosa. James se quedó mirándola embobado mientras varios también lo hacían.

No sabía que admitían nuevos en el último año. – dijo James con una media sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a la chica. – Pero me alegro bastante.

Dicho eso, bajó del tren donde se habían quedado a mitad de subir las escaleras, y se dirigió a la chica en cuestión.

Hola preciosa, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso? – le dijo con su mejor tono de voz seductor, refiriéndose al baúl de la chica.

No necesito tu ayuda, Potter.

James se hubiera desmayado en ese momento. La hermosa chica que había estado contemplando era nada más y nada menos que Lily Evans.

¿¿Evans?? – dijo saliendo de su trance.

Sí. ¿Qué? – dijo ella malhumorada metiendo su baúl en el portaequipajes.

¿Qué… qué te pasó?

¿Qué me pasó de qué? – le dijo ella sin mirarlo. James no respondió. – Bueno me voy no estoy con muchas ganas de escucharte.

Lily se fue dejando a James embobado. Esa definitivamente no era la chica poco agraciada que lo ayudaba con pociones el año anterior, que caminaba cabizbaja, con anteojos, el cabello amarrado y enmarañado y con una forma de vestir terrible. La chica con la que acababa de hablar era simplemente hermosa, con el cabello rojo brillante y largo hasta media espalda, con los ojos verdes impactantes mirando de frente y sin una pizca de timidez en ellos, vestida con unos jeans y un polo blanco muy simples, pero que de todas formas la hacían ver mucho mejor que a cualquier otra chica.

¡Cornamenta apúrate! – gritó Sirius desde una ventana del tren. James salió de su trance y subió al tren, el cual partió apenas él subió.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? Casi pierdes el tren… - le dijo Sirius, cuando James entró muy agitado al vagón.

James no le contestó.

¿Pasa algo Cornamenta? – le dijo Remus.

Se quedó mudo. – dijo Peter (la rata y sus comentarios inteligentes …¬¬)

La chica… - dijo James mirando al vacío.

¿La pelirroja? – dijo Sirius. – Estaba muy bien… ¿qué le dijiste?- añadió con una media sonrisa.

Es Evans. – dijo James.

Hubo un corto silencio, interrumpido por las carcajadas de Sirius.

Jajajajaja ¡por favor! ¡Evans! Jajajaja….

Mientras Sirius se retorcía de risa en el piso, el compartimiento se abrió.

Ah… está ocupado, Alanna. – Lily Evans estaba parada en la puerta mirando a Sirius con cara de pocos amigos. El seguía en el piso pero miraba a la pelirroja petrificado. Había dejado de reírse apenas la vio.

Ya veo. Hola chicos. – dijo la chica que estaba con Lily; Alanna Izambard, una chica de origen francés que siempre había sido amiga de la pelirroja y que ese año también había experimentado cambios en su físico, pero no tan drásticos como la pelirroja. Tenía el cabello castaño ondulado, ojos grandes color miel y una sonrisa muy cálida, además de que era muy agradable y era el tipo de chica que no se buscaba problemas con nadie.

Hola Alanna. –le respondieron todos.

¿Qué tal las vacacio…. – Alanna fue interrumpida por un violento jalón de Lily que se la llevó de ahí.

¡Qué cambio! - dijo Sirius después de un rato mientras se sentaba.

Sí… no parece ella. – dijo Remus.

Ninguna de las dos, ¿esa era Izambard? – dijo Sirius.

Sí. – dijo Peter. – Parece que se pusieron de acuerdo.

Lily va a tener que hacerme caso. La pelirroja va a ser mía. – dijo James más para sí mismo que para los demás.

No pareces agradarle mucho para serte sincero, Cornamenta. – dijo Remus mientras abría un libro que tenía en las manos.

Sí, recuerda el curso anterior, te mandó a volar esa noche después de sus clases.- dijo Sirius.

Bueno, las cosas van a cambiar. – dijo James muy seguro. Nadie más dijo nada. Cuando a James se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie se lo sacaba.

- De verdad llamaste mucho la atención hoy, Lily. – dijo Alanna sonriendo cuando estaban en el compartimiento.

- No me interesa… - dijo Lily mirando a la ventana. No parecía muy contenta.

- ¿Entonces por qué te hiciste ese cambio si no te interesa llamar la atención? – dijo Alanna sabiamente. Era una de las pocas personas que hacía que Lily no pudiera responder sus preguntas. Tuvo que pensar mucho una respuesta antes de decirla.

- Porque quise. – dijo simplemente.

- Gran respuesta, Lily. – dijo Alanna sarcásticamente. – Inventa algo mejor la próxima.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada, y sólo recibió una sonrisa por parte de Alanna.

No sabía porque no se sentía bien en ese momento. Definitivamente le había encantado ver la cara de James cuando la vio. Pero había algo que no le terminaba de encajar, y no sabía qué era. Decidió no pensar más en eso. Alanna comenzaba a entender todo poco a poco. Ese sería un curso muy diferente.


	3. Iniciando el curso

**Hola! Bueno creo que me demoré un poquito en actualizar :P , lo que pasa es que soy de revisar mucho lo que escribo y modificar muchas cosas…un poco exigente. Un agradecimiento a :**

**Lily Evans de Potter (amo que ames a arjona! Jeje :D) , UsagiPotter, cloevans, xaica, Arianita Black, luna712.**

2. Iniciando un curso

Habían pasado unos días desde el inicio de clases. James estaba más desesperado que nunca por hablar con Lily, pero ella estaba más decidida que nunca a no hacerle caso.

No entiendo qué le pasa. El curso anterior nos llevábamos bien. De pronto un día se volvió loca y me mandó a volar. ¿Alguien entiende a las mujeres aquí? – dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su habitación y finalmente se sentaba en su cama.

No. Y la verdad no me interesa mucho entenderlas. – dijo Sirius con un tono de voz de profundo desinterés, tumbado en su cama mirando el techo, mientras los demás se ponían sus pijamas.

Es que nunca te has enamorado Canuto. – le dijo James.

No tengo ningún interés en hacerlo y lo evitaré a toda costa. Las mujeres están todas locas.

¿Algún día tendrás una novia formal? – dijo Remus irónico.

No soy hombre de una sola mujer, Lunático. – respondió Sirius. – Y ahora Cornamenta no va a venir a decirnos que de pronto está locamente enamorado de Evans porque eso es imposible.

Claro que lo estoy Canuto. Y Evans va a ser mi novia, ya lo verás.

Sí claro. – dijo Sirius con una risa sarcástica.

Evans te detesta Cornamenta. – dijo Peter.

Del odio al amor hay un paso. – dijo James muy seguro mientras se tapaba con el edredón de su cama.

Si tú lo dices… -dijo Sirius.

Se quedaron dormidos casi al instante.

Al día siguiente, en el descanso Lily y Alanna fueron a la biblioteca para revisar unos libros de historia de la magia.

Creo que es éste. – dijo Alanna, señalando uno de los libros de la parte alta. Con un movimiento de su varita lo sacó.

Sí, ese es. – le dijo Lily.

Oye Lily, no me has dicho qué te ha estado diciendo Potter.

Pues…

_Flashback_

_¡Evans! ¿Qué tal pasaste el verano? – dijo James saliendo de la clase de Transformaciones, la última del primer día de clases.- No hemos podido hablar mucho._

_Bastante bien, no tuve que verte la cara ni un solo día. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso? – dijo Lily con sarcasmo._

_No seas hostil conmigo Evans. – le dijo James poniéndose frente a ella en medio del pasillo, mientras le sonreía arrogantemente._

_Y tú no seas insoportable. Ahora sal y déjame en paz._

_Lily se estaba yendo, cuando James le tomó el brazo y la jaló hacia él, quedando muy cerca de ella._

_Quiero que me digas por qué eres así conmigo.¡Eramos amigos, Lily! – dijo James, ahora serio._

_Nunca fuimos amigos, Potter. No me interesa tener amigos tan arrogantes como tú. – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue._

_Fin Flashback_

Está demasiado interesado. Deberías decirle… - le dijo Alanna mientras transcribía unos apuntes de un libro en un pergamino.

No le diré nada, Alanna. Fue demasiado estúpido. Además ni siquiera me importa. – dijo Lily con rabia contenida.

Si no te importara no hablarías con esa rabia. – dijo Alanna con un tono de voz que Lily conocía muy bien: "tengo razón y no me contradigas".

No quiero hablar de eso.

Hola chicas. – Sirius Black acababa de aparecer. Lily literalmente saltó de su asiento mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "devolver libro". – Creo que mejor dicho, hola Alanna. – Alanna sonrió.

Hola Sirius. ¿Querías algo? – le dijo sin mirarlo.

Pues sí, ese libro. – dijo señalando el libro que tenía Alanna.

¿Necesitas un libro? – le dijo Alanna sonriendo irónicamente. Sirius nunca buscaba libros y menos de historia de la magia.

En realidad es para Lunático. Me pidió que venga a buscarlo. Pero si lo estás usando…– Alanna lo miró. Estaba con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

En ese caso toma. – le dijo dándole el libro. – De todas formas ya había terminado de leerlo.

Bien, gracias Alanna. – dijo Sirius mientras salía de la bilioteca.

¿Qué quería Black? – dijo Lily que había aparecido mágicamente apenas Sirius se había ido.

El libro que estaba leyendo.

¿Qué? El nunca lee. Además estabas leyéndolo tú. – dijo Lily extrañada.

Era para Remus.

Ahh… bien. En ese caso no importa. – Lily se sentó y miró de reojo a su amiga, que seguía levemente sonrojada. Y ella sabía bien por qué.

-

- Para mañana quiero un ensayo de dos pergaminos acerca de maldiciones imperdonables. – dijo el profesor de DCAO.

La clase terminó y todos los alumnos salieron.

Es un crimen que nos deje un trabajo así para mañana. – dijo Sirius.

Sí. Deberíamos aplicar esas maldiciones en él. – dijo James.

Bueno creo tendremos que ir a la biblioteca luego del almuerzo. – dijo Remus.

Te equivocas, Lunático. James es el encargado de hacer el trabajo hoy. Yo lo hice la última vez. – dijo Sirius. – Yo no iré.

¡Fue el año pasado! – dijo James indignado.

Lo siento, Cornamenta. Mala suerte. – dijo Sirius sonriendo burlón. Un par de chicas pasaron por su costado y se rieron por lo bajo. Sirius rodó los ojos molesto. James les sonrió y Remus no les hizo caso. Siempre era así.

Sirius no soportaba a esas "chicas descerebradas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que perseguir chicos" ; James adoraba que lo miraran y sentirse admirado y a Remus simplemente no le interesaba. Peter era ignorado olímpicamente por las chicas.

Los chicos se fueron al comedor a almorzar. James divisó al instante a Lily, que estaba sentada junto a Alanna conversando animadamente. James se sentó al lado de Lily; la chica se volteó a mirarlo muy seria.

¿No ves que hay muchos sitios? – dijo Lily malhumorada ante la risa de Alanna y los merodeadores.

La vista es más agradable desde aquí. – le dijo James con un doble sentido evidente que hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja. Alanna se reía por lo bajo al igual que Sirius, que se había sentado frente a James.

¿De qué se ríen? – preguntó Lily.

De nada. – dijeron Sirius y Alanna al mismo tiempo, cosa que los hizo reír más.

James no le quitaba la vista de encima a Lily ni un segundo. Remus estaba ojeando un libro mientras Peter comía tranquilamente y Alanna y Sirius se miraban cada tanto y se reían de la expresión de incomodidad de Lily.

¿Qué tanto me ves? – le dijo finalmente a James.

Te dije que la vista era más agradable aquí.

Todos se rieron. Lily se paró y se fue molesta del comedor.

¿Se habrá enfadado? – dijo James.

Sería raro que no lo hiciera, James. – dijo Alanna. – Me voy a buscarla.

Alanna encontró a Lily, como se esperaba, en la bilioteca.

¿Lily?¿Estás bien? – le dijo, manteniendo cierta distancia. La pelirroja cuando se enfadaba era terrible.

Estoy bien. Pero no soporto a Potter. – le dijo mientras "leía" un libro.

Tal vez si le dieras una oportunidad…

¡No! ¡Alanna, el sólo se fijó en mi ahora porque cambié físicamente! – dijo Lily parándose de su sitio y soltando el libro violentamente sobre la mesa. Alanna la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. – Ni siquiera sabía que existía antes de pedirme ayuda en pociones… - añadió casi en un susurro y con algo de amargura en la voz.

Bueno… tal vez tengas razón. – aceptó Alanna meditándolo. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. - ¿Cambiaste por él Lily?

Cambié porque quise. – dijo Lily sentándose y abriendo el libro en cualquier página.

No lo creo. Lo que escuchaste esa vez…

No me hagas acordar. – la interrumpió.

Está bien… me voy. Saldré a correr a los terrenos. Si me necesitas búscame.

Lily le sonrió. Alanna era una gran amiga. La primera chica que conoció cuando entró a Hogwarts. También era hija de muggles y siempre era amable con todos. Nadie se llevaba mal con ella, y eso era algo que Lily envidiaba. Alanna era una de las personas más agradables de Hogwarts según muchos.

Le encantaba salir a correr por los terrenos. La liberaba, la hacía sentir muy bien y olvidarse de los problemas. Además, la vista era hermosa mientras se corría alrededor del lago.

Después de unos veinte minutos de correr, se detuvo a descansar y se sentó debajo de un árbol, mirando el lago.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Sirius acababa de llegar ahí.

Descansando. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Sirius notó que estaba sudando.

¿Has estado escapando de alguien? – le dijo bromeando mientras se sentaba a su lado. Alanna rió.

No… estaba corriendo. – Sirius la miró entre divertido y extrañado.

Pensé que no te gustaba el deporte.

Claro que me gusta. El que no practique quidditch no significa que no me guste.

¿No te gusta el quidditch? – dijo Sirius indignado. – No lo puedo creer…

Alanna rodó los ojos y no le respondió. Sólo rió de forma comprensiva.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – le dijo a Sirius.

Paseaba… estaba aburrido allá adentro. Todos están haciendo el trabajo.

¿Y tú por qué no?

Porque no me toca. Le toca hacerlo a James. – Alanna se rió. Sirius no entendió por qué.

¿De qué te ríes? – dijo comenzando a reír también. La risa de Alanna era contagiosa.

Es exactamente lo mismo que hacemos Lily y yo. A veces le toca a ella y a veces a mi. Al final cambiamos algunas cosas para que no estén iguales los trabajos.

Igual nosotros. – dijo Sirius. Estaba disfrutando estar conversando ahí con Alanna. Nunca se había llevado bien con ninguna chica, la mayoría del colegio le caían pésimo.

Escuché a unas chicas hablando de ti adentro. Te adoran… - le dijo Alanna divertida. Sirius se puso serio de pronto.

Son tan pesadas… no sé cómo se aguantan a sí mismas. No tienes idea de lo insoportable que es pasar a su lado y que empiecen a reírse tontamente de la nada. – dijo visiblemente molesto mirando al lago. Alanna se le quedó mirando unos segundos fijamente.

Vaya, cualquiera diría que te encanta que te miren. Siempre llamas la atención a donde vas.

No es mi culpa gustarle a las chicas…- dijo Sirius sin pensarlo.

¡Disculpa chico hermoso! – dijo Alanna burlándose mientras colocaba las manos el alto y se reía.

No quise decir…

No te preocupes, te entiendo. ¿Entramos?

Los dos entraron al castillo mientras seguían conversando y burlándose de las chicas tontas de Hogwarts. Sirius descubrió que nunca había hablado así con una chica. La mayoría de veces eran solo besos y casi nada de palabras. A pesar que era la primera vez que conversaban, sentía que la conocía perfectamente. Y también que era el comienzo de una gran amistad…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo ha sido básicamente para describir la personalidad de los personajes, no todos pero sí los más importantes. Como ven, he hecho a Sirius también diferente al concepto que tenemos de él, me pareció que era más así (relajado y con una actitud de me-importa-un-rabano-el-mundo) cuando leí la orden del fénix. James sí es bien… bueno… James. Lily también y bastante gruñona. Le tengo cariño al único personaje creado por mi: Alanna, representa muchas cosas en la historia (y tengo la idea de que los personajes que creamos reflejan nuestra personalidad y parte de lo que queremos ser, y hay características de Alanna que me describen a mi). Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews:P**


	4. Crimen y Castigo

**Hola!!! Deben querer matarme! Me demoré mucho, lo sé, lo sientooo. Bueno estoy muy contenta por los reviews que me han dejado, y me alegra mucho que les guste como va el fic. Ya saben que acepto comentarios, sugerencias y preguntas, siempre y cuando pueda responderlas ;). Un agradecimiento a: **

**Pekelittrell, leara, paau, LaynaLore, Cloevans, Tati Jane de Potter, danny1989, rochy true, Lily Evans de Potter**.

4. "Crimen" y Castigo

Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento de quidditch. James era el entrenador más exigente que había tenido el equipo de Gryffindor, así que los integrantes del equipo salían jadeando y sudando terriblemente, a pesar del frío que comenzaba a hacer.

Sirius fue al encuentro de James cuando éste salió de los vestuarios.

.- Cornamenta. – le dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros. – Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

.- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo James con más curiosidad que preocupación. A pesar del tono de urgencia de Sirius, James lo conocía demasiado como para saber que no había pasado nada malo, y por el contrario, vio un destello en sus ojos grises qué sólo podía significar una cosa.

.- La broma.

El rostro de James se iluminó, como cada vez que le mencionaban la palabra "broma".

.- No podemos hablar de eso aquí, Sirius. Es un tema serio. – dijo James con su sonrisa de siempre fingiendo gravedad.

Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba llena de niños de primero.

.- Sirius, hazme el favor. – dijo James aclarándose la garganta.

.- Claro. – dijo Sirius. Luego se dirigió a los niños. - Chicos, FUERA. – les dijo a los chicos en un tono de voz bastante alto. Todos los chicos salieron de la sala común algo asustados.

.- Bien. – James se tiró, literalmente, en el sillón. – Pensemos.

.- He pensado en algo bueno. Muy bueno. – dijo Sirius sonriendo con malicia, mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde estaba James, empujándolo. – Imagina esto: - comenzó a explicar. James se acomodó para escucharlo mejor. – Un montón de Slytherins caminando por Hogwarts cubiertos de excremento de dragón y… demás sustancias. Ah, por cierto, hechizadas para que no puedan ser removidas en más o menos… ¿diez horas? – finalizó Sirius, luego de explicar todo con ademanes teatrales. James sonreía abiertamente, imaginando con gran placer lo que le decía Sirius.

.- Me parece muy interesante, Canuto. – dijo James en un tono malicioso mientras se rascaba la barbilla mirando al vacío. – Pero ¿cómo haremos eso?

.- ¿Cómo harán qué? – Remus acababa de entrar por el agujero del retrato y se acercaba a ellos con una expresión de ligera desconfianza en el rostro.

James lo miró sonriendo más abiertamente; y es que si alguien había que tuviera grandes ideas y un gran cerebro para realizarlas, ese era Remus.

.- ¡Lunático! – dijo James parándose y acercándose para abrazar a Remus. El castaño no quitaba la expresión de desconfianza. Conocía a James perfectamente y sabía que esa vocecita de súplica y extremo "cariño" la usaba para hacer maldades.- Amigo, escucha, necesitamos… - comenzó James, mientras abrazaba a Remus por detrás de los hombros.

.- No – dijo él secamente mientras hacía ademán de irse. James lo retuvo.

.- Te va a encantar la idea Lunático. – le dijo Sirius. Remus seguía mirándolos con desconfianza, pero aceptó escucharlos.

Cuando terminaron de contarle su idea, Remus tenía una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro. La imagen de los Slytherin caminando llenos de excremento por la escuela era bastante tentadora.

.- De acuerdo. – dijo finalmente, ante las miradas suplicantes de sus amigos. - ¿Qué quieren que haga?

James y Sirius sonrieron, y comenzaron a conversar en la mesa de la sala común acerca de diferentes formas de llevar a cabo su broma.

.- Hola chicos. – Alanna acababa de entrar por el agujero, y los miraba con suspicacia. - ¿Qué hacen?

.- Eh… estudiando. – dijo Peter, que recién había bajado de la habitación y participaba de la conversación de sus amigos. Ellos lo miraron seriamente (entiéndase ¬¬º).

.- Aaahhh… así que están estudiando. – ironizó Alanna. - ¿Y dónde están los libros?

.- ¿Libros? – dijo James con el ceño fruncido.

.- Claro. Si están estudiando deberían tener libros, ¿no? – Alanna se reía interiormente por las caras de los chicos. Sabía perfectamente qué estaban haciendo y por qué no se lo querían decir. Pero le daba mucha risa verlos en apuros. Se sentó en una silla libre al lado de Remus.

.- Chicos, creo que mejor le decimos la verdad… - dijo Sirius.

.- ¡No! – James habló en un tono más alto del que hubiera querido. Luego bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro solo audible para Sirius. – Sirius, si le decimos le va a decir a Lily y…

.- Alanna es de confianza, no te preocupes. – le dijo Sirius en el mismo tono de voz.

.- ¿Desde cuándo? – dijo James.

Alanna carraspeó intencionalmente. Sirius y James la miraron y luego se miraron entre sí.

Sirius suspiró y le contó lo que iban a hacer. Alanna sólo lo miraba.

.- Parece divertido. – dijo sin darle importancia.

.- ¿Qué parece divertido? – dijo una voz desde la entrada. Lily acababa de entrar a la sala común y los miraba con una desconfianza y desagrado nada disimulados.

.- N-nada… - dijo James. Alanna sonrió.

.- No te preocupes, Lily. Sólo estábamos comentando una cosa que pasó en la cena. – dijo Remus sonriéndole a Lily. Cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado juraría que decía la verdad. Lily miró a Alanna interrogante, y ésta le hizo una seña para que subieran a su habitación.

Se despidieron de los chicos y subieron. Ya en la habitación Lily miró con seriedad a Alanna, esperando que ella le diera alguna explicación.

.- ¿Me vas a decir o no lo que estaban planeando esa sarta de locos? – le dijo Lily.

Alanna la miró pensativa.

.- De acuerdo, te lo contaré. – le dijo luego de meditarlo un momento

Alanna contó todo el plan de los merodeadores ante la mirada horrorizada de Lily.

.- ¿¿Qué?? ¡Tengo que hacer algo! – dijo parándose de la cama.

.- No puedes hacer nada ahora, Lily. En este momento deben estar preparando todo.- le dijo mientras la obligaba a sentarse de nuevo en su cama.

Lily se quedó despierta mucho rato. Les habían advertido a todos los prefectos, que si sabían de algún comportamiento indebido lo hicieran saber, porque de otra forma recibirían un castigo. Y a ella NUNCA la habían castigado. Y tampoco lo harían ahora…

.- Lily, despierta. – Alanna se había despertado un poco más temprano que de costumbre, porque los merodeadores (específicamente Sirius) la habían "invitado" a presenciar la broma.

.- ¿Qué? – Lily todavía estaba medio dormida.

.- Tienes que venir conmigo.

Lily no sabía para qué la despertaba, pero prefirió, por alguna razón, no preguntar. Sospechaba de qué se trataba.

Las dos caminaron por varios pasillos y bajaron varias escaleras hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras, donde los merodeadores, ocultos tras una armadura, observaban la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. Ellas se escondieron detrás de una columna al otro extremo del pasillo.

Observaron una especie de balde sobre la puerta. Estaba suspendido en el aire y se balanceaba peligrosamente. En ese momento, salieron dos chicas de Slytherin, y apenas estuvieron debajo del balde, un líquido putrefacto color marrón cayó encima de ellas. Las dos salieron gritando hacia los baños.

Alanna entró en un ataque de risa incontrolable, y como no debía hacer ruido, se estaba poniendo roja y le estaban saliendo lágrimas. Igual estaban los merodeadores, y a su pesar, Lily tampoco podía controlar la risa.

Pasaron un buen rato burlándose de los Slytherin que salían llenos de ese líquido, hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvieron que irse.

Por lo que pudieron notar todo el día, nadie en Slytherin se podía quitar de encima esa mezcla putrefacta. No aparecieron en el desayuno ni en ninguna clase. Los de las demás casas, en vez de preocupados estaban bastante contentos, haciendo teorías sobre qué les podría haber pasado. Algunos decían que se habían quedado encerrados en las mazmorras. Otros decían que por fin alguien los había transformado a todos en las serpientes que eran, y los habían mandado al bosque. Kim Füller dijo que había visto muchos Slytherins en la enfermería con escamas en la piel. Ninguna de las teorías fue confirmada, y obviamente, los merodeadores, Lily y Alanna sabían perfectamente que todas eran falsas.

.- ¿Dónde estarán? No pueden ocultarse todo el día. - comentó Alanna a Lily en la clase de herbología mientras cortaban unas raíces de mandrágora.

.- Deben estar en los baños tratando de limpiarse… Lástima que no van a poder.– dijo Sirius, ocasionando las risas contenidas de todos. Luego miró a Alanna sonriendo, y ella le sonrió de vuelta mientras rodaba los ojos. Lily miró a Sirius severamente y luego a James, que la miraba embobado y casi sin pestañear, como hacía últimamente en todas las clases.

.- Se van a ganar un problema si se entera McGonagall. – dijo Lily cortando con fuerza innecesaria sus raíces.

.- Cálmate, romperás la mesa…- le dijo Alanna mientras le tomaba la mano con la que cortaba para que se detuviera.

.- Cornamenta, ¿puedes dejar de masacrar las raíces, por favor? – le dijo Sirius a James entre dientes, que estaba cortando la misma raíz desde hacía por lo menos diez minutos y ya había formado una especie de puré con ellas, todo por estar mirando a Lily.

.- Lo siento, pero es que… - James hablaba en un tono meloso y soñador, que hizo que Sirius arrugue la nariz. James suspiró. – mírala… es hermosa.

.- Me das asco, hermano. – dijo Sirius con sincero disgusto volviendo a sus raíces.

En ese momento, la puerta del invernadero se abrió y la profesora McGonagall entró. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y se veía especialmente enfadada.

.- Disculpe, profesora Sprout. – dijo en tono grave. – Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Izambard y Evans. Vengan, por favor.

Lily palideció y parecía no poder moverse. Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí y Alanna pasaba la vista de Lily a los merodeadores con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cuando todos salieron, la profesora McGonagall los llevó a su oficina y les hizo una seña para que se sentaran en las sillas que tenía frente a su escritorio.

.- Creo que saben por qué los he traído. – le dijo mientras se sentaba y los miraba muy seriamente.

.- ¿Por qué profesora? – dijo James con falsa inocencia en la voz. Lily lo miró enfadada.

.- Por la bromita – nótese el sarcasmo – que realizaron esta mañana en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin.

.- Profesora, fue una broma inocente. Además nuestra… mezcla… sale en unas horas. Van a estar limpios de nuevo. – dijo Remus. La profesora seguía inmutable. Sirius estuvo a punto de reírse, al igual que James, pero se contuvieron.

.- Ese no es el problema, señor Lupin. El problema es que su mezcla, o como la llamen, es tóxica. Todos los alumnos de Slytherin están intoxicados. La enfermería no da para más. – dijo la profesora poniendo énfasis en las palabras "mezcla" y "tóxica".

Todos se la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Nadie se esperaba eso.

.- No, profesora, eso es imposible, yo mismo revisé la mezcla y no tenía ningún ingrediente tóxico. Ni siquiera dejé sola la poción mientras la hacía, sólo me fui un momento y la dejé con… - Remus se paró en seco y empezó a girar la cabeza lentamente hacia colagusano mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba un suspiro profundo. – Colagusano.

Todos miraron a Peter, que parecía estar empequeñeciéndose cada vez más en su asiento. Y miraba al piso.

.- P-pensé que era buena idea ponerle esencia de hígado de serpiente. Era viscoso. Ustedes querían algo realmente asqueroso, y yo pensé… – dijo sin dejar de mirar el piso y levemente sonrojado.

.- Sí era tóxico. – dijo Remus con la voz más aguda de lo normal, interrumpiendo a Peter.

Todos suspiraron mientras maldecían por lo bajo a Colagusano.

.- Entonces lo que dijo Kim Füller era verdad… - dijo Alanna.

.- Profesora, de todos modos, ellas no tienen nada que ver. – dijo James señalando a Lily y Alanna.

.- Tengo muchos testimonios de alumnos de Slytherin que las vieron en el lugar donde ocurrió todo. No tenían por qué estar allí.

.- Profesora, James tiene razón. Ni Alanna ni Lily tienen nada que ver con esto. – dijo Sirius.

.- Lo siento señor Black, pero por lo que sé, las señoritas sabían de esto desde antes, ¿no es así? – dijo la profesora mirando a las chicas. Las dos miraron al suelo y ninguna respondió. – Y el deber de una prefecta, como la señorita Evans es informar de cualquier conducta inadecuada. Todos serán castigados.

.- Profesora, pero nosotras… - dijo Alanna. McGonagall la interrumpió.

.- Ustedes recibirán un castigo un poco menor al de los señores Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. – dijo McGonagall alzando la voz. – Los seis limpiarán durante tres días el salón de pociones. Ustedes cuatro – dijo señalando a los merodeadores. – Seguirán con el mismo trabajo durante cuatro días más. Y son treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno, es decir un total de 180 puntos.

Nadie protestó. Los seis se pararon y salieron de la oficina con la cabeza baja.

.- Lily, espera. Quiero hablar…– James la cogió del brazo. Ella se zafó violentamente al instante.

.- Suéltame Potter. No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Una vez más probaste que eres un idiota. – dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a los otros (incluyendo a Alanna) parados fuera de la oficina.

.- ¿Tú estás enfadada? – le dijo Sirius a Alanna con un tono de voz y una expresión extrañas que hicieron que James lo mirara arrugando el ceño.

.- Sí. Pero no tanto. Fue divertido después de todo. – le dijo con una leve sonrisa, algo forzada. Sirius también trató de sonreír. – Adiós chicos, nos vemos luego.

James se quedó mirando a Sirius, que se había quedado con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Remus se había quedado callado luego de que Lily se fue, y Peter estaba recostado contra la pared.

.- Tiene razón, fue divertido después de todo. – dijo Sirius finalmente. Todos le dieron la razón.

**Bueno qué les ha parecido??? Dejen reviews! ;)**

**A partir de este capítulo se desencadenan una serie de cosas y creo que voy a jugar un poco con sus mentes porque hay unas cuantas sorpresas en la historia jejeje.**

**Temo que me voy a demorar un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo porque me voy de viaje de competencias a Chile por unos días y luego comienzo a competir (soy atleta ********) de corrido aquí. Tengan paciencia, porque se viene lo mejor.**

**Besos!**

**PaolaDunkelheit **


	5. En el castigo

**Hola!! Se que me demoré años (casi unmes x dios!!!) yo me odiaría si fuera ustedes, en serio! Pero d todos modos merecen una exlicacion…después del viaje, regresé y seguí con muchas competencias (y en verdad, aun sigo!) finalmente estoy subiendo este capítulo, que es un poco corto pero bastante revelador. Les recomiendo ser observadoras (algunas cosas son obvias y otras no mucho!) bueno mejor no sigo! A leer se ha dicho!!!**

Cap 5. En el castigo

Lily y Alanna se dirigieron esa tarde a las mazmorras. Sería su primer castigo con los chicos: limpiar el aula de pociones. Por lo que sabían, los de primero la habían dejado realmente asquerosa, y lo confirmaron apenas abrieron la puerta del salón. Sorpresivamente los chicos ya estaban ahí. James limpiaba un caldero enorme, al igual que Remus; Sirius limpiaba la parte de arriba de una estantería bastante alta y Peter limpiaba la parte de abajo.

.- Hola. – dijo Alanna sin mucho ánimo. Sirius volteó tan bruscamente que casi se cae de la mesa donde estaba parado y James casi rompe el caldero que estaba limpiando al levantar la cabeza para ver a Lily.

.- Hola. – dijeron todos casi a la vez.

.- Potter… ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – dijo Lily en un tono de voz poco amigable.

.- Eh… ¿limpiando un caldero? – respondió James como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

.- ¿Cómo vas a limpiar un caldero con una esponja? – dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a donde estaba James. Lily observó el caldero y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente sucio e hizo un gesto de desagrado. – Eso tienes que limpiarlo con extracto de calabaza con vinagre, no con agua. Y además con una lija, no una esponja. Dame eso. – dicho esto le quitó la esponja y con un movimiento de su varita la convirtió en una lija y el agua en un líquido color naranja y comenzó a limpiar el caldero.

.- Dame eso… yo lo hago. No quiero que te arruines las manos. – le dijo James tomándole la mano para quitarle la lija mientras sonreía seductoramente.

Lily sintió algo raro en su estómago, pero lo atribuyó a que había comido mucho esa noche.

Alanna se acercó a donde estaba Remus.

.- ¿Te ayudo con eso? – le dijo.

Sirius de pronto había dejado de limpiar la estantería.

.- No, no te preocupes, mejor ayuda a Sirius o a Peter. Ya casi acabo. – le respondió Remus. Alanna, con un semblante algo sombrío se fue a las estanterías a limpiar, cerca de donde estaba Sirius, que por alguna razón se veía contento y había vuelto a limpiar.

.- Llegaron muy temprano. – comentó Alanna para romper el silencio que se había formado.

.- Sí. Nos sentíamos culpables porque las castigaron a ustedes también. Queríamos ahorrarles algo de trabajo. – le dijo Sirius tratando de mirarla mientras limpiaba. La mesa se tambaleó peligrosamente y Sirius tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caerse.

.- Ten cuidado, a tus admiradoras no les gustaría verte enyesado. – le dijo Alanna riendo.

.- Creo que les encantaría… así podrían hacerme lo que quisieran y yo no podría defenderme.

Alanna se comenzó a reír, al igual que el mismo Sirius.

.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Canuto? – preguntó James. Sirius y Alanna dejaron de reír.

.- La cara que pones cuando miras a Lily, hermano. – respondió Sirius. Él y Alanna estallaron en carcajadas otra vez. Lily se había ruborizado.

.- Sí. Se parece bastante a la que tú pones cuando… - comenzó James con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

.- Cállate. – interrumpió Sirius. Ya no se reía. Por el contrario, parecía algo enfadado, e incluso un color rojizo apareció en su rostro, pero sólo James se dio cuenta. Se quedó mirando a James unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos. James lo miró alzando las cejas y volvió a su caldero de inmediato.

.- Ya dejen de hablar y trabajen, sino no acabaremos nunca. – dijo Remus sin quitar la vista de su caldero.

.- Remus tiene razón chicos, ya déjense de payasadas. – dijo Alanna volviendo a su trabajo.

Se formó un silencio algo prolongado. James miraba embelesado a Lily mientras ella limpiaba unos frascos sentada en el piso simulando que no lo veía, pero a juzgar por el color de su rostro, bastante parecido al de su cabello, notaba la mirada de James perfectamente. Sirius sentía un leve temblor en las piernas y los brazos, no se explicaba por qué. Alanna estaba limpiando bastante cerca de Sirius, volteando de vez en cuando a ver detrás de ella, donde estaban James, Lily y Remus, el cual levantaba la cabeza de rato en rato pasando su mirada de James a Lily. Peter seguía limpiando la estantería.

.- Dijeron que habrá una salida a Hogsmeade el fin de semana. – le dijo James a Lily en un susurro, acercándose bastante a ella.

.- Ya sé. – le respondió ella secamente.

.- ¿Irás?

.- No te importa.

.- Claro que me importa. – James le estaba hablando demasiado cerca a su oído. Lily sintió que sus latidos se aceleraban, y quería alejarse de él, pero por alguna razón no podía, como si su cuerpo no respondiera.

.- Oye Cornamenta déjala respirar un poco, ¿quieres? – dijo Remus, que acababa de terminar de limpiar su caldero.

.- Gracias, Remus. – dijo Lily. James miró a Remus seriamente.

.- ¿Irán a Hogsmeade el fin de semana? – le preguntó Sirius a Alanna, mientras dejaba de limpiar y se sentaba en la mesa donde estaba parado para descansar. Alanna también dejó de limpiar y se sentó en el piso apoyada contra la estantería.

.- Supongo que sí. ¿Ustedes?

.- Por supuesto. Tenemos que ir a Zonko, se están acabando nuestras provisiones. – le dijo Sirius. Alanna rodó los ojos.

.- Bueno, supongo que luego de que nos castigaran por su culpa nos invitarán una cerveza de mantequilla.

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó.

.- Por supuesto que sí. ¿A qué hora te parece bien?

.- Mmm… ¿a las cuatro? – dijo Alanna luego de meditarlo un poco.

.- Perfecto. Le dices a la pelirroja, porque sino Cornamenta me mata.

.- De todos modos Lily me va a matar a mi por llevarla.

.- ¿De qué hablan? – dijo James. (metiche ¬¬º)

.- De la salida a Hogsmeade. – dijo Sirius. – Vamos a invitarles una cerveza de mantequilla a las chicas. – Sirius le guiñó un ojo a James, y éste sonrió. Lily volteó lentamente muy seria a mirar a Alanna, la cual evitó mirar a su amiga.

.- Perfecto. Les debemos una por el castigo que les pusieron. – dijo James sonriendo abiertamente.

.- Bueno creo que es todo por hoy. – dijo Remus. Poniéndose en pie.

.- Sí, ya fue suficiente. Vámonos a la torre. – dijo Sirius. Luego se dirigió a Peter, que se había quedado dormido mientras limpiaba.

¡¡¡PETER!!! – gritó.

Peter se levantó de un salto y miró enfadado a Sirius.

Todos salieron de las mazmorras bastante cansados y se fueron a la torre. Ya dentro, se despidieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

James se tiró en su cama boca arriba con una expresión soñadora en el rostro.

¿No es hermosa? – dijo melosamente.

Es la décimo quinta vez que dices eso en el día. ¿Ya te dije que me das asco? – dijo Sirius con disgusto.

Hoy no lo has dicho. – dijo James aún sumido en sus pensamientos sobre Lily. Luego de un momento salió de su ensimismamiento. – Pero tú no eres precisamente la persona más indicada para decirme esas cosas, ¿no crees? – añadió James sonriendo con suspicacia.

¿De qué hablas? – dijo Sirius mirándolo con el ceño furncido.

Tú sabes de que hablo. – dijo James mientras se cambiaba. Sirius se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y luego se cambió también.

James se quedó despierto un buen rato esa noche. No podía creer que la chica que lo había ayudado con pociones el curso anterior fuera esa monumental belleza que había estado limpiando el aula de pociones ese día. El sólo hecho de tenerla cerca lo descontrolaba y le daban unas ganas impresionantes de besarla. Le estaba siendo demasiado difícil controlarse. Le encantaba todo de ella, incluso su permanente mal humor. Sería suya a toda costa. Y si no, no sería de nadie.

Sirius no se podía quedar dormido. Se había quedado pensando mucho en las palabras de James. La había estado lanzando indirectas (bastante directas, por cierto) todo el día. Pero ni él mismo sabía qué estaba pasando. A cada momento se le venía a la mente la imagen de Alanna. Era muy extraño; cuando estaba cerca sentía una felicidad inexplicable. Y cuando no estaba sentía que le faltaba algo. Eso lo asustaba demasiado, pero no iba permitir que sus hormonas lo sacaran de quicio. Pero… ¿y si no eran hormonas? No, imposible. Tenía que ser eso.

Luego de un rato se quedó dormido.

.- ¡Odio a Potter! – Lily entró a la habitación dando un portazo.

.- Lily cálmate, las chicas están durmiendo. – le dijo Alanna en un susurro, refiriéndose a sus compañeras de cuarto.

.- ¿Qué me calme? ¡Alanna has quedado con ellos para ir a "tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla" y quieres que me calme? – dijo Lily hablando entre dientes para no subir la voz.

.- Te lo estás tomando muy en serio. Sólo son unas cervezas…

.- ¿Tú tienes idea de lo que es tener a Potter acosándome todo el tiempo?

.- Lily, le gustas a James. Lo que pasó el curso anterior es parte del pasado, creo que deberías ceder un poco. – le dijo Alanna mientras se cambiaba.

.- No voy a ceder con Potter. Lo odio. – dijo cruzándose de brazos como una niña que no quiere obedecer a su mamá.

.- Bien dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso.

.- ¿Por qué mejor tú no le dices a cierto chico lo que sientes por él? – dijo Lily mordazmente mientras se sentaba en su cama.

.- Eso es otro tema. Y ya te dije que no voy a decir nada. – dijo Alanna mientras se echaba en su cama.

.- ¿Y entonces… qué pasa con Black? – dijo Lily con una leve sonrisa.

Buenas noches, Lily. – dijo Alanna ignorando (olímpicamente) a Lily mientras rodaba los ojos y apagaba la lámpara de su mesita de noche.

Lily no podía dejar de pensar en ese cosquilleo que sentía cuando tenía cerca a Potter. Últimamente sentía que no se lo podía sacar de encima ni siquiera cuando él no estaba cerca. Era como si la persiguiera a todas partes. Veía su cara en todos lados, escuchaba su nombre en todas partes y ya estaba pensando que se estaba volviendo loca. Ese insoportable de Potter le estaba haciendo la vida imposible, pero estaba dispuesta a ponerle un punto final a esa situación. Y tenía una excelente oportunidad ese fin de semana.

**Bueno creo que como les dije, fue bastante revelador… en algunas cosas, en otras no tanto. A partir de aquí van a pasar cosas emocionantes. La verdad no sé cuanto me demore en subir el proximo, ya ven que soy un poco impredecible… por lo pronto les voy a recomendar que lean los fics de dryadeh, a las que les gusta la pareja Draco/Hermione. Escribe fics muy buenos y no me pidió que dijera esto! Muchas gracias a todas las q me dejaron reviews!**


	6. Hogsmeade

**Ahora sí que me excedi!!! Lo siento!!!! He estado compitiendo absolutamente todas las semanas, he estado de viaje, en fin… con la cabeza en cualquier parte. Pero tenía que subir un nuevo capitulo! Así que aquí lo tienen, no me maten por favor:P**

6. Hogsmeade

Era un sábado bastante frío, tal vez el más frío que se había sentido hasta el momento ese año en Hogwarts, pero aun así los alumnos acudieron en masa a la primera visita en Hogsmeade.

.- ¿A qué hora te dijeron que vayamos a Las Tres Escobas? – le dijo Lily a Alanna cuando entraban a una tienda de ropa repleta de chicas.

.- Nos dijeron que vayamos a las cuatro. – Alanna puso bastante énfasis en la palabra "nos". – Falta media hora.

Lily estaba bastante seria, pero para sorpresa de Alanna no se había negado a ir a las Tres Escobas; parecía más bien ansiosa por ir, pero extrañamente también parecía nerviosa.

.- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Lily? – le dijo Alanna mientras Lily observaba con interés una túnica. Lily la miró por un instante enrojeciendo levemente y volvió a mirar la túnica.

.- No, nada. ¿Por qué? – le dijo tratando de parecer casual.

.- Por nada. – le respondió Alanna mirándola con suspicacia.

Estuvieron un rato más mirando túnicas y después salieron con rumbo a Las Tres Escobas.

Apenas llegaron, divisaron a James y Sirius sentados en una mesa más o menos alejada de la puerta. Lily sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido.

.- Hola chicos. – Alanna los saludó alegremente mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de Sirius.

.- Hola chicas. – dijeron James y Sirius al unísono.

.- ¿Te sientas, Lily? – James jaló una silla para que Lily se sentara. Ella lo hizo sin mirar a James.

Se creó un silencio incómodo por un momento, hasta que Sirius decidió romper el hielo.

.- Nunca había visto nevar así.

.- Es cierto, está muy bonito afuera. A propósito, ¿Remus y Peter no vinieron? – dijo Alanna pasando la vista de James a Sirius.

.- Eh… Lunático no se sentía muy bien hoy. – dijo James mirando nerviosamente a Sirius. Se estaba acercando la luna llena. – Y Peter se quedó cuidándolo. – añadió con un tono algo sarcástico.

.- ¿Con qué lo amenazaron? – dijo Alanna sonriendo.

.- Es su castigo por lo que hizo con los Slytherin. – dijo Sirius.

.- ¿Castigo? Yo le daría un premio. – dijo Alanna. Todos rieron, pero Lily la miró seriamente.

Estuvieron conversando un momento (Lily casi no hablaba) mientras tomaban sus cervezas de mantequilla, hasta que James le hizo una señal a Sirius, que éste había estado esperando.

.- Acabo de recordar algo… - dijo Sirius mientras se paraba de su silla. – ¿Me acompañas, Alanna?

.- Eh…- Alanna entendía que ocurría. Obviamente, James y Sirius se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejar a Lily sola con James. Lily había palidecido un poco, pero no dijo nada. – Bien, te acompaño.

Alanna se paró y salió con Sirius del local. Afuera estaba granizando y hacía un frío terrible.

.- Bien… ¿a dónde iremos? – dijo Alanna tiritando. Sirius no respondió pero la miró sorprendido. – Ya sé que todo es un plan de ustedes, pero supongo que al menos también tendrás planeado a dónde ir, porque la verdad me estoy congelando.

.- Vayamos al bar Cabeza de Cerdo. Los demás lugares deben estar repletos. – Sirius jaló a Alanna y caminó rápidamente al bar, prácticamente arrastrando a Alanna.

.- Qué delicado… - le dijo Alanna cuando por fin entraron al bar, mientras se sacaba el gorro y los guantes.

.- Lo siento, pero yo también me estaba congelando. – le dijo algo agitado. - ¿Nos sentamos?

Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de una ventana y pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla. Bebieron un momento sin hablar. Sirius se veía pensativo mientras miraba la ventana. Tenía el cabello negro cubierto de nieve. Alanna rió al darse cuenta de eso, se veía bastante gracioso.

.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – le dijo Sirius con seriedad.

.- Espera. – Alanna se inclinó sobre la mesa y le sacó la nieve que tenía en el cabello. Sirius sintió algo extraño en el estómago y de pronto sentía que la cara le quemaba. Tomó un trago bastante largo de cerveza y siguió mirando por la ventana.

.- Dime, ¿tú crees que funcione lo de esos dos? – dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

.- No lo sé. Lily no me ha dicho nada.

.- ¿Cómo no? Si son tan amigas de seguro te ha dicho algo. – Sirius había volteado y ahora miraba a Alanna, aunque se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de mirarla de frente por más de tres segundos. "¿qué diablos me pasa….?", pensaba. Creía que se estaba volviendo loco.

.- Sí, pero nada bueno. Me pregunto qué estarán hablando. – Alanna tomó otro sobro de cerveza, pensando si había sido buena idea dejarlos solos.

Se había creado un silencio bastante incómodo entre James y Lily desde que salieron Sirius y Alanna.

Lily sabía perfectamente que todo era un plan para dejarlos solos, pero esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para hablar con James y decirle un par de cosas que quería decirle hacía tiempo.

.- ¿Quieres que pida algo de comer? – dijo James.

.- No. Quiero que me escuches. – le dijo Lily con una frialdad que le puso los pelos de punta a James. – La única razón por la que no me he ido es porque quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas: Estoy harta de ti, de que me persigas, que me acoses y no me dejes tranquila. No te quiero a menos de 10 metros de distancia, ¿me has entendido?

James la miraba como si no la conociera. Algo dentro de él se había encogido y congelado al mismo tiempo. Era una sensación que nunca había experimentado; las palabras de Lily le habían caído como un baldazo de agua fría.

.- Lily, entiende algo tú. Me gustas, y no voy a dejar de seguirte porque simplemente no puedo. Desde ese día que te vi…

.- ¡Claro! ¡Desde el día que me viste en King´s Cross me persigues! – varias personas se habían volteado, ya que ahora Lily estaba de pie hablando bastante fuerte y con la voz a punto de quebrársele. - ¡Si nunca hubiera cambiado mi apariencia seguiría siendo invisible para ti! ¡Seguiría siendo ridícula! ¡Seguiría siendo un ratón de biblioteca! ¡Y definitivamente James Potter merece algo mejor que eso! – Lily lloraba amargamente cuando salió corriendo por la puerta de la taberna, dejando a un James más petrificado que si le hubieran lanzado un petrificus totallus.

James entendió todo. Entendió que Lily había escuchado todo lo que él le había dicho a Sirius sobre ella y que por eso lo odiaba.

En ese momento se sentía una basura. Quería salir a perseguirla, pero sus piernas no respondían. Y lo peor fue que se dio cuenta de que realmente quería a esa chica.

.- Me preocupa ese par. – dijo Sirius. – James puede ser muy imbécil cuando tiene a Lily enfrente.

.- También cuando no la tiene… - dijo Alanna para sí misma. Sirius rió.

.- Cornamenta no es malo. Dice que está enamorado y por eso actúa así. – Sirius seguía mirando por la ventana.

.- No estoy segura de que esté enamorado. – dijo Alanna despreocupadamente mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Sirius volteando a ver a Alanna, que de pronto parecía muy pensativa.

.- Porque si lo estuviera no la torturaría como lo hace. El no sabe qué siente por Lily.

.- Entonces, ¿cómo sabes si estás enamorado de alguien? – preguntó Sirius sonando más interesado de lo que hubiera querido.

.- Bien… - comenzó a explicar Alanna. – Cuando estás cerca de esa persona el corazón comienza a latirte mucho más rápido.

"Qué extraño… tengo las pulsaciones aceleradas hace bastante rato", pensaba Sirius.

.- Cuando estás con esa persona sientes que eres la persona más feliz del mundo. – Alanna continuaba su explicación con una expresión soñadora en el rostro.

"Y me siento bastante feliz sin ninguna razón en especial…"

.- La extrañas cuando no la ves.

"Bien, últimamente he querido pasar tiempo con Alanna pero…"

.- Y cuando estás cerca tienes ganas de besarla y abrazarla.

"Diablos".

Sirius se había quedado mirando a Alanna embobado. No podía ser. No podía estar enamorado. ¿El?, ¿Sirius Black?… ¿enamorado? Imposible.

.- ¿Estás bien, Sirius? – la voz de Alanna lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era tan linda… tan dulce… tan….diablos.

.- Eh… sí. Yo… tengo que ir al baño, ya vengo. – Sirius saltó de su silla cuando se descubrió mirándola embobado otra vez.

Se mojó la cara con agua helada cuando llegó al baño.

.- No puede estar pasándome esto. – se decía a si mismo. – Demonios… me enamoré de Alanna. – aceptó finalmente con un dejo de cansancio en la voz. Después se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Era demasiado obvio. Siempre quería estar con ella. Era la única chica con la que se llevaba bien, y con la que podía mantener una conversación civilizada. Además era linda. Cada vez que la miraba de lejos no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y cada vez que la miraba a los ojos no le podía sostener la mirada.

.- ¡SIRIUS! – Alanna estaba tocando la puerta del baño con brusquedad. - ¡SIRIUS SAL AHORA!

.- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Sirius con suavidad después de abrir la puerta y ver a Alanna parada ahí con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

.- Lily ha salido corriendo de Las Tres Escobas. La acabo de ver.

Sirius salió del baño y tomó a Alanna del brazo para (otra vez) "arrastrarla" afuera de la taberna, mientras pensaba en qué estupidez pudo haber dicho James.

.- ¿Lily? – Alanna fue por detrás de Lily en medio de la tormenta de nieve y le tocó el hombro. Lily se volteó y la abrazó mientras lloraba amargamente. Alanna se limitó a tranquilizarla un rato.

Sirius divisó a James parado algunos metros por detrás, más cerca de Las Tres Escobas. Estaba mirando a Lily casi sin pestañear. Sirius decidió ir a averiguar qué había pasado.

.- ¿Qué hiciste? – le dijo Sirius seriamente. Cuando se percató de la expresión en el rostro de James, se asustó. Estaba pálido y con una tristeza que nunca había visto en él.

.- Enamorarme de la única chica que me detesta. – dijo en un susurro. – Y lo peor es que hasta hace unos meses era la mujer de la que nunca hubiera soñado enamorarme…

**Bueno como les había dicho, las cosas se están complicando un poquito ;) Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews! (no me manden howlers!!! Jajaja) Ah y gracias a mi amiga paola (tocaya d mi corazon!!) porque al fin me dejo review y su opinión es muy importante para mi:D **


	7. Tensión

**Hola!!! Se que me retrasé muchísimo, pero finalmente aquí está el cap! Prometo terminar el fic de todas maneras! Aunque no lo crean XD. Creo que está de más que les explique por qué me demoré. Sin más rodeos… A leer se ha dicho! **

7. Tensión

El ambiente se había cargado horriblemente los días que siguieron a la visita a Hogsmeade. Sirius estaba literalmente histérico, porque James había caído en una especie de depresión que lo tenía ausente todo el día. Las pocas veces que hablaba mencionaba a "su pelirroja" con melancolía.

James no soportaba esa situación. Se cruzaba con la pelirroja diariamente, pero era incapaz de dirigirle la palabra. Ella hacía como que no lo había visto y seguía de largo, dejándolo con un vacío dentro de él. Un vacío que sería llenado sólo el día que Lily lo perdonara.

Por alguna razón que nadie entendía, Remus también se notaba ausente esos días, así que Sirius encontró en Alanna un gran apoyo en esos momentos. Obviamente, siempre y cuando Lily no estuviera cerca.

Lily, por su lado, se sentía bastante apática esos días. No entendía por qué no tenía ganas de estudiar ni de comer y lo único que quería era dormir todo el día. Pensaba que se sentiría mejor luego de desfogarse con Potter, pero por el contrario, se estaba sintiendo mucho peor desde lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade.

Esa noche, Sirius llegó a la habitación temprano. Había estado buscando a James para cenar pero no lo había encontrado en ningún lado. Finalmente lo encontró ahí, echado en su cama mirando el techo. Lo había visto mal los días anteriores, pero eso ya era el colmo.

.- ¿Puedo saber qué diablos haces ahí? – le dijo bastante molesto. – Te he buscado por todas partes.

.- No tenía hambre. – respondió James con cansancio.

.- Podrías haberme avisado. – le dijo Sirius con brusquedad mientras se sentaba en su cama.

.- No tengo por qué informarte de todo lo que hago. – le dijo James de mala gana.

Sirius explotó en ese momento. Estaba harto de esa situación.

.- ¿Sabes qué? Me tienes harto. Estoy harto de ti y de tu estúpida depresión. No eres el centro del universo y Lily no es la única chica que existe en el mundo por si no te has dado cuenta. – Sirius dijo esto con un enfado que James nunca le había visto. James lo miró como si no lo conociera.

.- ¡Tú no entiendes nada! – James se había parado, al igual que Sirius y se hablaban (o gritaban) a tres metros de distancia. - ¡No entiendes nada porque a ti Alanna no te ha mandado a volar!

.- ¡Tú eres el que no entiende nada! ¡Yo sí tengo que aguantar todas tus estupideces y tus malditas depresiones! ¡Yo tengo que tragármelo todo porque tú estás mal!

.- ¡Entonces ya sabes a donde te puedes ir!

.- ¡EY! – Remus acababa de entrar y se alarmó al verlos en esa situación. – Sus gritos se escuchan hasta abajo, ¿me pueden decir qué demonios les pasa?

Ninguno respondió. Sin dirigirse la palabra, James y Sirius se fueron a dormir al instante.

El paso de los días no cambió la situación, James y Sirius no se hablaban para nada. En clase Sirius se sentaba con Remus y James con Peter y ni siquiera se miraban, pero ambos se veían muy demacrados.

En el descanso, Alanna había salido a caminar a los jardines y encontró a Sirius sentado bajo el mismo árbol donde conversaron por primera vez. Se veía bastante mal. Su cabello, normalmente peinado y con su estilo tan elegante, estaba revuelto y desordenado, y tenía una tristeza en sus ojos grises que no era propia de él. Alanna no había mencionado el tema de James, pero pensaba que tal vez era el momento de apoyar a su amigo.

Sirius levantó la mirada cuando notó a Alanna parada a su lado. La miraba suplicante, y a ella se le encogió el corazón cuando lo notó. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró. El miraba al vacío.

.- ¿Quieres hablar? – le dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Sirius se sentía reconfortado por ella, pero la necesitaba más cerca para sentirse mejor. Necesitaba abrazarla, sentir su calor cerca de él. Negó con la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de ella.

Alanna se sorprendió por eso. Jamás hubiera imaginado a Sirius Black en un momento de tanta debilidad. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él y empezó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente. Sabía que era lo que él necesitaba.

Si no hubiera sido porque se sentía terrible, Sirius hubiera estado en la gloria en ese momento.

Después de un momento de estar así, Sirius tomó la mano de Alanna, con la que le estaba acariciando la cabeza, y la besó. A ella este gesto le pareció tanto extraño como increíblemente dulce, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

.- Gracias por estar aquí. – le dijo él sin soltar su mano y sonriéndole también.

Alanna sonrió aún más. Sirius volvió a poner su cabeza en el hombro de ella, y al igual que antes se quedaron ahí. Cada uno por una razón distinta, pero felices los dos.

James caminaba malhumorado por los pasillos, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando atropelló (literalmente) a una chica, que para su desgracia y suerte, resultó ser Lily.

.- Disculpa. – le dijo sin saber aún quien era. – Ah… eres tú.

A Lily le pareció muy desganada la forma en la que James dijo "Ah eres tú".

.- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo casi sin pensar.

.- No creo que eso te preocupe. – le dijo James bastante triste. Lily sintió algo parecido a la preocupación dentro de ella.

.- No es que me preocupe – (sí claro… XD) – sólo que…

Lily se quedó en silencio. James se le acercó bastante, pero sin rastro de su actitud arrogante ni su sonrisa seductora, lo que increíblemente lo hacía ver más seductor.

.- ¿Sólo que qué? – le dijo en un susurro. Estaba demasiado cerca. Lily quedó arrinconada en una pared y él la miraba con una intensidad que hizo sonrojar a Lily. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensaba que él podía escucharlo. Ninguno habló durante un momento.

.- Perdóname. – le dijo James con voz de súplica. Se veía tan sincero que Lily estuvo a punto de decirle que lo perdonaba. Antes de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, se dio la vuelta y se fue rápidamente.

James se quedó con la frente apoyada en la pared donde antes había estado Lily. Ya no sabía qué hacer para acabar con tanta tensión. Sólo esperaba que la época navideña se llevara un poco de ese aire de conflicto que se había cernido sobre él y sus amigos.

**Bueno qué les pareció? Es algo corto pero si seguía no iba a terminarlo nunca. Dejen reviews y no me maten! XD Gracias a todas las que dejaron review en el anterior cap!**


	8. Revelaciones

**Hola!! Bueno ahora no me demoré tanto… Me ha costado escribir este capítulo, primero lo hice por partes y luego lo ordené… XD Además es un capítulo importante. Bueno espero que les guste.**

8. Revelaciones

Lily estaba escribiendo un ensayo en la sala común, aprovechando que no había nadie. Mientras la mayoría de gente aprovechaba los viernes para salir a -literalmente- vagar por el castillo, ella prefería hacer los deberes y tener el fin de semana libre. De pronto, se abrió el hueco del retrato y James Potter entró a la sala común. Tenía cara de haber salido de un velorio y de no haber comido en varios días. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que nunca y su uniforme estaba puesto de cualquier forma. Lily se le quedó viendo con curiosidad y sintió algo raro que ya había sentido el día que se lo chocó en el pasillo.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

James pegó un salto. Aparentemente no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja.

.- Lily… me asustaste.

.- Qué bien… ahora te asusto. – no podía creer que le había hecho una casi- broma a James Potter. Enrojeciendo, volvió a su pergamino, no sin antes notar como se formaba una sonrisa pícara en el rostro de James. El se acercó y se sentó frente a Lily. Ella comenzó a sentir como se aceleraban sus pulsaciones. La situación le recordó a cuando estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca. Esos tiempos le parecían ahora muy lejanos.

.- ¿Qué? – le dijo secamente subiendo la mirada, un rato después.

James no respondió. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y volvía a parecer triste.

.- Si tanto te afecta ¿por qué no hablas con Black y se arreglan de una vez? – le dijo casi sin pensar, sólo para romper el silencio. Pero había dado en el clavo, James la miró sorprendido.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que me he peleado con Sirius?

.- Todo el colegio lo sabe. Y es bastante notorio. Hace tiempo que no arman un escándalo. – le dijo sin dejar de escribir.

.- Sí, supongo. – dijo James tratando de restarle importancia. – Pero… yo quiero hablar de otra cosa contigo, Lily.

.- No tenemos nada de que hablar, ya te lo dije. – Lily cerró sus libros, cogió su pergamino y se paró de golpe. James se puso en pie casi al mismo tiempo.

Ella se disponía a irse a su habitación, cuando James la tomó del brazo y la giró para que lo viera de frente. "No otra vez…", pensó Lily. James tenía otra vez esa mirada cargada de melancolía. Esa mirada que ella simplemente no le había visto jamás con nadie. Una mirada reservada única y exclusivamente para ella.

.- Lily, por favor escúchame. – le dijo suplicante. – Cuando hablaba con Sirius esa vez que tú… bueno… hablé sin pensar…

.- Pues deberías pensar de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? – Lily sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

.- ¡Yo no quería decir eso! Sólo fue…

.- ¿La presión del entorno? – ironizó Lily. – Mira, realmente no entiendo por qué me pides perdón. Lo único que querías era que yo te ayudara con pociones. Yo no te interesaba para nada. Sólo te gusto ahora porque cambié. – dicho esto, se soltó de la mano de James y se fue a su habitación.

.- Siempre me gustaste, Lily. – dijo James para sí mismo. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar, pero eran totalmente ciertas.

Sirius y Remus estaban en la biblioteca repasando algunos temas. Sirius le había pedido a Remus que lo ayudara, porque últimamente no podía prestar atención en clase. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para pensar en estudiar.

.- No entiendo nada. – dijo Sirius cerrando el libro mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos en un gesto de cansancio.

.- Tienes que poner un poco de tu parte si quieres entender. Si estás pensando todo el tiempo en James no vas a entender nada. – le dijo Remus seriamente. - ¿Por qué no hablas con él y se arreglan de una vez? Es tu amigo, ¿no? – añadió con una amargura en la voz que extrañó a Sirius.

.- Si… - dijo Sirius extrañado por la forma. – Tuyo también, ¿verdad?

Remus lo miró de reojo. Sirius no le había estado prestando atención últimamente, pero en ese momento vio una tristeza enorme reflejada en sus ojos marrones.

.- Creo que mejor me voy. Estudia, Sirius. – dicho esto, se paró y se fue.

Sirius estaba muy confundido y se tardó en reaccionar; cuando lo hizo, Remus ya había cruzado la puerta. Sirius se puso en pie y salió rápidamente.

Lo alcanzó en medio de un pasillo donde no había nadie.

.- ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa? – le dijo bruscamente. Remus, que había estado de espaldas, se volteó.

.- No me pasa nada.

.- Sí te pasa algo. A mí no me engañas. ¿Qué te pasa con James? Últimamente ni te le acercas a hablarle. Yo sé que está hecho un idiota, pero tú nunca habías dejado de hablar con él por eso. – le dijo Sirius con severidad. Remus miró al piso, después al lado y luego respiró profundamente.

.- No quiero pelearme con él. – Remus hablaba mirando a un lado, casi en un susurro a tres metros de distancia de Sirius.

.- ¿Y por qué tendrías que pelearte con él? – Sirius no entendía nada y se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

.- ¡Porque estoy harto de que hable de Lily todo el día! – Remus gritó con tanta fuerza que Sirius se asustó. - ¡No es justo!

.- Remus… ¿pero qué…

.- ¡No tenía que enamorarme de la misma chica que James! ¡No entiendo por qué tuve que enamorarme de Lily! – la voz de Remus tenía tanta amargura, que parecía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento. Era como si todo lo que decía lo hubiera tenido atorado en la garganta hacía mucho tiempo.

Sirius estaba en shock. Ahora entendía todo. Remus no se acercaba a James porque no soportaba que él estuviera enamorado de Lily, la misma chica de la que estaba enamorado Remus.

.- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? – le dijo Sirius después de un momento.

.- No podía… cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, James ya había empezado a perseguirla.

.- ¿Pero por qué no trataste de acercarte a ella tú también?

.- No quería pelearme con él, ya te lo dije. Su amistad siempre fue más importante. – dijo con tristeza. – Y, seamos sinceros, Sirius. Yo jamás podría competir con James por una chica. – Sirius no sabía qué decirle, y antes de que pudiera hablar, Remus se había ido.

Justo en ese momento, Sirius vio la puerta de un aula de ese pasillo cerrándose. Alguien había entrado, y él tenía la impresión de que esa persona había estado escuchando la conversación entre Remus y él.

Sirius decidió acercarse al aula. A medida que lo hacía comenzaba a escuchar sollozos que venían de ahí. Al llegar, se detuvo un momento ante la puerta y respiró hondo antes de abrirla con cuidado.

Se pudo haber caído de espaldas cuando vio a Alanna sentada en un rincón con las rodillas dobladas y el rostro entre ellas, llorando amargamente en silencio.

Sirius se acercó rápidamente y se arrodilló frente a ella.

.- ¿Alanna? – le dijo suavemente, mientras con una mano le levantaba el rostro. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Alanna se lanzó a sus brazos en ese momento y ocultó su rostro en el hombre de Sirius sin parar de llorar. Sirius la abrazó fuertemente.

.- Tranquila. – le decía tratando de calmarla, mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza lentamente. Poco a poco, Alanna se fue calmando, y cuando Sirius sintió que era el momento, la apartó de él tomándola de los hombros.

.- ¿Qué te pasó?

.- Remus… él… - Alanna hablaba aún con algo de dificultad. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas. Sirius pensó que era increíble cómo aún en ese estado, podía verse tan linda. – él… está enamorado de Lily…

.- ¿Pero qué… - Sirius no pudo terminar de hablar. No podía procesar la conclusión a la que había llegado. De pronto le habían dado ganas de salir y estrangular a Remus, pero sabía que no lo haría. Apenas y podía moverse.

Alanna se le había quedado mirando extrañada. Supo que él se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Sabía que Sirius se iba a sorprender cuando se enterara de lo que ella sentía por Remus. Se empezó a preocupar cuando Sirius comenzó a palidecer.

.- ¿Estás bien, Sirius? – le dijo, con la voz algo quebrada aún.

.- S-si… estoy…bien. – le dijo tratando de parecer casual y sin poderla mirar. – Es… es sólo que me sorprende.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Sirius comenzó a sentir que los ojos le picaban. Trató de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en que Alanna estaba frente a él llorando porque estaba enamorada de Remus y no era correspondida. No quería terminar llorando como un imbécil enamorado. A él le enseñaron siempre que no servía llorar. A pesar de que su situación lo ameritaba, no lo iba a hacer. Claro, que cualquiera que estuviera en sus zapatos lo hubiera hecho; se había peleado con su mejor amigo, la única chica de la que se había enamorado quería a uno de sus mejores amigos, y ni siquiera tenía en quien refugiarse, porque obviamente hablar con alguien de su dizque familia no estaba entre sus planes. Se sentía miserable.

.- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – le dijo Sirius de mala forma. En realidad no le interesaba que no le hubiera contado. Es más, no hubiera querido enterarse nunca. Sólo le preguntaba eso como una excusa para poder liberar la cólera que estaba sintiendo.

.- Sólo lo sabía Lily… pensaba contártelo pero… - Alanna comenzó a hablar algo asustada por el tono de voz de Sirius.

.- ¿Pensabas que se lo diría a Remus? – la interrumpió él igual de molesto. Se había parado y caminaba de aquí para allá sin parar con una expresión entre confundido y molesto en el rostro. Alanna no respondió, pero lo miró con tristeza. Sirius no pudo con eso. Trató de controlarse; finalmente ella no tenía la culpa de nada. – Alanna, eres mi mejor amiga. No se lo hubiera dicho. Pensaba que confiabas más en mi. – le dijo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella otra vez, y bajando su tono de voz.

.- Lo siento… no es que no confiara en ti, pero…

.- No me tienes que explicar nada. Vámonos.

Sirius no quería tocar el tema. Le tendió la mano a Alanna para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y salieron del salón hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Remus salió a los terrenos a caminar un poco. Necesitaba pensar.

Lily le había empezado a gustar hacía mucho, él lo sabía. Pero no lo aceptaba y se lo negaba a cada momento. Cuando llegó a King's Cross ese año, estaba decidido a afrontar esa situación y contarle a sus amigos lo que sentía por la "sabelotodo-ratón de biblioteca-cuatro ojos" de Evans. Pero se dio con la sorpresa de que ella no era más esa chica. Ahora era preciosa y James se había quedado embobado con ella. Todo su plan de contarles a sus amigos, y a la propia Lily todo lo que tenía guardado, fue totalmente descartado.

Todavía podía considerar decirlo hasta hacía unas semanas. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que James realmente quería a Lily, y odió su estupidez de no haber dicho nada antes. Como siempre, salía perdiendo.

.- Hola Remus.

La voz de mujer que le habló lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Mary McDonald, una chica también de Gryffindor de su año a la que no había tratado demasiado, pero parecía una buena persona. Era bajita, con el cabello negro y lacio y los ojos azul oscuro.

Hola Mary. – la saludó sin mucho ánimo.

No te ves bien. ¿Te pasa algo malo? – Mary parecía preocupada.

Nada grave, no te preocupes.

Bien. ¿Te gustaría caminar un poco?

Remus pensó que no perdía nada pasando un rato con Mary.

Está bien.

¿Sabes? No me parece que estés bien hoy. – le dijo Mary mientras lo miraba como analizándolo. - ¿Quieres un chocolate? Es bueno comerlo cuando te sientes mal por algo. – añadió, alargando el brazo y mostrándole un chocolate de los que a él más le gustaban. No pudo evitar sonreír; le encantaba el chocolate.

Gracias. – le dijo mientras cogía el chocolate. Finalmente dar un paseo era mucho más agradable si se tenía un chocolate en la mano.

Sirius y Alanna entraron a la sala común. James estaba parado cerca de la escalera de la habitación de las chicas. Parecía que estaba ahí hacía rato, y Sirius imaginaba por qué. Sirius se le quedó mirando con preocupación.

Yo me voy a mi habitación Sirius. Buenas noches. – lo único que sacó a Sirius de sus pensamientos fue el beso que le dio Alanna en la mejilla y la sonrisa (algo triste) que le dedicó antes de irse por las escaleras, lo que a su vez sacó a James de su ensimismamiento.

¿Ya son "amigos con beneficios"? – dijo James riéndose con sarcasmo, para sorpresa de Sirius, cuando Alanna cerró la puerta de su habitación. Sirius sonrió.

Eso quisiera… pero no, para nada. Es más. Ni siquiera le intereso. – dijo Sirius ocultando su tristeza. No hubiera podido decir eso a cualquier persona. Sólo a James.

Estamos igual, entonces. – dijo James de la misma forma. Los dos sonrieron irónicamente. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, y cuando hablaron, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

Oye yo… - los dos rieron.

Oye Canuto… - James se desordenaba el pelo mientras hablaba. – Estoy harto de esto, hermano.

Sí, tienes razón. Somos un par de imbéciles.

Sí, pero tú eres más imbécil que yo. – dijo James riendo mientras se acercaba y le daba un par de palmadas en el hombro a Sirius.

Tal vez. Pero también más guapo. – le dijo Sirius dándose importancia.

Cállate Black. – le dijo James. Sirius odiaba que lo llamaran por su apellido.

Vuelves a llamarme así y te juro que un día de estos amaneces calvo.

Entre risas, ambos subieron a su habitación. Por primera vez en varios días ambos se sintieron alegres. Muy probablemente, al día siguiente habría un nuevo escándalo en Hogwarts gracias a las bromas de los Merodeadores.

**Tal vez algunas me estén odiando por enredar así las cosas!! Créanme que será mucho más interesante así. No se la iba a poner tan fácil a Sirius (a pesar de que lo amo con locura y pasión! Jeje) Los que querían más de Remus ahí tienen, él también tiene su historia como pueden ver ;) Trataré de no demorar demasiado para el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews! **


	9. Conversaciones y Planes

**Aquí estoy!! XD Al fin con un nuevo capítulo. No se imaginan cuánto me ha costado escribirlo, de paso que sufrí una crisis de inspiración. Esto es lo que ha quedado; espero que les guste!**

9. Conversaciones y planes

Alanna encontró a Lily acomodando sus libros en una estantería cuando entró a la habitación. Se sintió muy incómoda cuando la vio. No sabía cómo tratarla, así que prefirió no hablarle.

Lily sintió que algo no iba bien cuando vio a Alanna sentarse en su cama, dándole la espalda. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos hinchados, y se preocupó más.

.- ¿Alanna, te pasó algo? – le dijo acercándose.

.- No.

La respuesta monosilábica de Alanna la preocupó aún más. Ella nunca era tan seca, y menos con ella.

.- ¿Quieres hablar de algo¿Estás segura que está todo bien? – le dijo con preocupación.

.- ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! – todas las chicas de la habitación se le quedaron mirando. Alanna había respondido con tanta brusquedad a Lily, que ésta se había quedado parada mirándola con una expresión entre triste y sorprendida.

Alanna hizo el intento de decir algo, de decir que no había querido hablar así; pero simplemente no podía articular una palabra. Se cambió rápidamente, y se metió a su cama.

Lily sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el pecho. Trató de recordar si había hecho algo para molestar a Alanna de esa forma, pero no recordaba nada. Decidió esperar al día siguiente para preguntarle; eso si ya se le había pasado el mal humor.

.- Entonces¿qué pasó con Alanna? – le preguntó James a Sirius mientras se cambiaba de ropa, ya en la habitación. – Pensé que cuando volviéramos a hablar me dirías que ya estaban juntos.

Sirius sonrió tristemente.

.- No Cornamenta. Ella no quiere _nada_ conmigo, ya te lo dije.

.- ¡Pero no puede ser¡Si tú eres un galán! Después de todo lo que te enseñé… qué decepción, Canuto. – bromeó James, tratando de romper la tensión.

.- ¿Que tú me enseñaste? Ja. YO te lo enseñé todo a ti, enano. – le dijo Sirius con su perfecta voz de yo-soy-el-dueño-del-mundo.

.- Bueno, en ese caso eres un pésimo maestro. Lily tampoco quiere saber nada conmigo, pero es peor. Ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura. – dijo James, mientras se sentaba en su cama, frente a Sirius, que estaba sentado en la suya.

.- No es posible que nos pase esto, Cornamenta. Habiendo tantas chicas en Hogwarts que se mueren por salir con nosotros.

.- Tienes razón. Como las Davis… - dijo James adoptando un tono de voz lujurioso.

.- ¿Las Davis¿El par de bombas rubias, símbolos sexuales de Hogwarts, y las chicas más recorridas de toda la escuela, y quién sabe, de todo el país? – dijo Sirius con una nota de desprecio en la voz y una cara de repulsión que sólo él sabía poner.

.- Esas mismas.

.- No juegues. Son unas…

.- Ya sé lo que son. Pero aún así saliste con una de ellas¿no? Tracy, si no me equivoco.

.- Sí salí con ella, pero fue un fiasco. Sólo sabe hablar de sus uñas y su tinte de pelo. – añadió con el mismo tono de voz. – Sólo salí con Tracy porque tiene un par de buenas… _razones_ para mirarla. Y además porque besa bien. – James contuvo una carcajada al escuchar el comentario de Sirius. Pero tenía que admitir que su amigo tenía razón.

.- ¿Qué te parece si las invitamos a salir?

.- ¿Estás enfermo? No pienso escuchar a Tracy Davis hablando de su pelo. Es insoportable. – dijo Sirius parándose de su cama, y comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

.- Entonces yo salgo con Tracy, y tú con su hermana.

.- ¿Con Casey? No. De ninguna manera.

.- ¡¡Sirius piensa un poco, por favor!! – le gritó James mientras se paraba de su cama y lo cogía de los hombros. - ¡Lily y Alanna muy probablemente nos harán caso si salimos con esas…

.- ¿Zorras? No Cornamenta. No-voy-a-salir-con-Casey-Davis.

.- Bueno, si sigues persiguiendo a Alanna como perrito faldero no te va a hacer caso nunca. – dijo James soltando a Sirius

.- Mira quién habla. El experto. – dijo Sirius con sarcasmo. – Como si tú no estuvieras persiguiendo a Evans todo el tiempo.

.- Ya sé, ya sé. Justamente por eso debemos cambiar de táctica. La próxima salida a Hogsmeade es en una semana. Ahí podemos salir con las Davis. No perdemos nada. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Qué dices?

Sirius se le quedó mirando pensativo.

.- Está bien. – se rindió.

.- Muy bien, Canuto. Me gusta que seas obediente. – dijo James, ganándose un almohadazo por parte de Sirius. - ¡No hagas ruido, Colagusano está durmiendo!

.- Sí, es cierto. – Sirius se acercó a la cama de Peter. - ¡COLAGUSANO!

Peter se cayó de la cama golpeándose la cabeza. James y Sirius comenzaron a retorcerse de risa en el piso.

En ese momento, entró Remus.

.- ¿Me perdí de algo? – dijo con extrañeza cuando vio a sus tres amigos en el piso.

Los tres lo miraron. James se puso en pie.

.- ¿Y tú donde estabas? – le dijo.

.- Por ahí. – respondió Remus.

.- Mmm… yo creo que estabas con una chica. – dijo James con picardía. - ¡Lunático estaba con una chica!

.- Cállate James, pareces un bebé. – le dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

.- ¿En serio, dónde estabas? – le dijo Sirius con seriedad. No había olvidado cómo estaba Remus la última vez que lo vio, hacía un par de horas.

.- Caminando por los terrenos. Y efectivamente, con un chica, James. – James abrió mucho los ojos.

.- ¿¿En serio?? – dijo con entusiasmo. - ¡Al fin estás poniendo en práctica lo que te enseñé!

.- Deja de hablar estupideces. Ya quedamos en que el maestro soy yo. – dijo Sirius con suficiencia.

Remus rodó los ojos.

.- ¿Quién es esa chica Lunático? – preguntó Peter mientras se subía de nuevo a su cama.

.- Mary. – respondió Remus. – Le encontré cuando salí a caminar.

.- Mmm… no está mal, pero podrías conseguirte una mucho mejor si quisieras. – dijo James.

.- Cornamenta¿te doy un consejo? Súbete a un árbol, hazte un capullo, y madura. – Remus habló como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

Sirius comenzó a reírse a carcajadas otra vez.

Siguieron bromeando entre ellos un buen rato.

.- Estaba extrañando esto. – dijo Sirius.

Un rato después, se durmieron.

Sirius fue el primero en levantarse esa mañana. No había podido dormir bien, a pesar de que su humor había mejorado mucho después de arreglar sus problemas con James.

Bajó muy despeinado y con el pijama de color azul puesto, porque suponía que a esa hora – las siete de la mañana – nadie estaría despierto un sábado. Estaba bajando las escaleras y bostezando abiertamente cuando vio a Alanna sentada en un sillón, justo frente a la escalera, mirándolo con una sonrisa de diversión.

.- ¡Alanna! – exclamó avergonzado. Odiaba que lo vieran en fachas.

.- Buenos días, Sirius. – lo saludó aún riéndose. Sirius notó que, a pesar de que reía, Alanna se veía triste todavía. Terminó de bajar y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón.

.- No has dormido. – le dijo. No era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación. Alanna miró hacia abajo e hizo una mueca de culpabilidad. – Al, mírame.

Alanna lo miró. Tenía los ojos rojos y ojeras. Estaba con pijama, igual que él, pero era obvio que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

.- No podía dormir. – explicó. – Es que… ¡Soy una estúpida Sirius! – dijo con desesperación, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Sirius hizo lo mismo.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo él en un susurro.

.- Ayer llegué a mi habitación y le hablé mal a Lily. No sé por qué diablos lo hice, ella no tiene la culpa, ahora no sé cómo hablarle, y además me va a pedir que le explique que me pasa y no puedo decirle porque no le puedo decir que Remus… - Alanna hablaba sin parar, como cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

.- ¡Ey! Ya cálmate. – la tranquilizó Sirius. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó para reconfortarla. Después de un rato la soltó. – Tienes que relajarte un poco, no eres ninguna estúpida, y te recomiendo que hables con ella antes de que terminen como James y yo.

Ella asintió. Sirius la besó en la frente y la volvió a abrazar. Alanna no sabía por qué, pero Sirius era la única persona capaz de tranquilizarla. El le transmitía una paz única. Antes de conocerlo jamás se hubiera imaginado que era así.

.- ¡Qué tiernos! – gritó una voz desde la escalera. Alanna y Sirius se separaron.

James estaba bajando, mientras sonreía de lado.

.- No jodas Cornamenta. – le dijo Sirius molesto, mientras se separaba de Alanna y se tumbaba en el sillón donde había estado antes.

.- Siento haber interrumpido, chicos, pero escuché a alguien chillar y me desperté. ¿No habrás sido tú, Canuto? – bromeó James, que se había sentado en otro sillón.

.- Yo no chillo, James. – dijo Alanna tratando de contener la risa.

.- ¡Ah eras tú Alanna! Bueno, de todos modos creo que es un poco temprano para que despiertes a la gente.

Alanna puso los ojos en blanco.

.- Voy a cambiarme. Nos vemos luego. – dicho esto, Alanna subió a su habitación.

.- ¡Eres un idiota! – le gritó Sirius a James mientras le tiraba un almohadazo.

James se le quedó mirando pensativamente.

.- ¿Qué? – le dijo Sirius malhumorado.

.- No pensé que diría esto jamás, Canuto. Pero creo que de verdad estás enamorado.

Alanna no había podido hablar con Lily en todo el día. Lily se había metido a la biblioteca y no parecía querer salir de ahí.

James estaba preocupado, los sábados Lily no iba a la biblioteca. Decidió ir a buscarla, aunque sabía que a ella no le haría gracia.

.- Hola. – le dijo tranquilamente sentándose frente a ella.

.- ¿Siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo? – le dijo Lily mirándolo seriamente por encima de su libro.

.- ¿Hacer qué exactamente?

.- Sentarte frente a mí y mirarme como si no tuvieras nada más interesante que hacer.

.- Es que _no tengo_ nada más interesante que hacer. – dijo James.

.- Qué triste es tu vida.

James no respondió a ese comentario. Lily volvió a su libro tratando de no prestarle atención, pero era muy difícil, puesto que – otra vez – se le habían acelerado las pulsaciones. Maldito Potter.

.- Es por tus ojos. – James habló en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para Lily.

.- ¿Qué? – dijo ella con extrañeza mientras levantaba la mirada del libro, con el ceño fruncido.

.- Tus ojos. No dejo de pensar en ellos. Por eso me gusta mirarte.

Otra vez esa mirada cargada de sinceridad que Lily odiaba. Y la odiaba porque simplemente no podía odiarla. Y odiaba que cada vez estaba odiando menos al idiota de Potter. Porque cada vez le parecía menos idiota.

.- ¿Lily? – Alanna estaba parada detrás de James. Acababa de entrar a la biblioteca, y sacó a los dos de su trance; se habían quedando mirándose un buen rato. Lily se sonrojó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que Alanna los había visto en esa situación.

.- Yo ya me iba. Se me olvidó decirte, Lily. Alanna te estaba buscando. – James se paró y se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas a Lily, cosa que la incomodó aún más.

.- Lily, quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te trate ayer, no quería hacerlo, estaba un poco… - dijo Alanna, hablando muy rápido.

.- Alanna, cállate. – le dijo Lily con algo de diversión. – Siéntate.

Alanna se sentó, sin mirar a Lily. La pelirroja tomó la mano de Alanna, que estaba sobre la mesa. La castaña miró a su amiga con culpabilidad.

.- Eres mi mejor amiga, claro que te perdono. Pero con una condición. – Alanna supuso cuál sería la condición. – Cuéntame qué te pasó.

Alanna se quedó en silencio un momento. No quería decirle la verdad; al menos, no toda la verdad.

.- Me enteré de que a Remus le gusta una chica y… eso me puso de mal humor. – no podía mirarla mientras se lo decía. De ninguna manera le diría que esa chica era ella.

Lily apretó su mano.

.- No estés triste. Seguro encontrarás a alguien más. Tal vez mucho mejor que el propio Remus.

.- Sí, seguro. – dijo Alanna sin mucha convicción. Al fin y al cabo, Lily tenía razón.

Cuando James encontró a Tracy, la rubia estaba en el jardín conversando animadamente con un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff, su casa.

.- Hola Tracy. – la saludó con su sonrisa seductora. Todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio y empezaron a reírse por lo bajo mientras miraban a James con _demasiado _interés.

.- Hola Jamie. ¿Cómo estás? – lo saludó ella con la voz más melosa que pudo. La rubia se puso en pie. Era casi del tamaño de James, tenía el cabello rizado hasta la cintura, ojos azules y siempre estaba demasiado arreglada.

.- Muy bien, preciosa. Quería hablar contigo un momento. – en ese momento todas las chicas comenzaron a reír y a murmurar entre ellas. James les sonrió y jaló a Tracy del brazo hacia un lado del jardín.

.- Dime, Jamie¿de qué se trata? – ronroneó la rubia, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

.- Quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo el próximo fin de semana. ¿Qué dices? – murmuró él, acercándose seductoramente.

.- Claro. Me encantaría. – le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

.- Perfecto. Y algo más, linda. Pregúntale a tu hermana si le gustaría salir con Sirius. Podemos salir los cuatro, ya sabes.

.- ¿A Casey?

"¿Tienes otra hermana, descerebrada?", pensó James. Estaba comenzando a entender a Sirius. Era obvio que esa chica carecía de neuronas. La había tratado muy poco, pero en los pocos minutos que había hablado con ella se había dado cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón sobre ella.

.- Sí, a Casey. ¿Se lo dirás? – dijo James.

.- Está bien. ¿Qué pasó, Sirius ya no quiere salir conmigo? – dijo Tracy haciendo un puchero.

"¿Y cómo lo adivinaste?", pensó James.

.- ¡No, no es eso! Es que… yo le dije que quería salir contigo. – se acercó más a la chica. Ella sonrió de nuevo, más que antes.

.- Bueno, en ese caso no importa. Ya me voy Jamie, nos vemos luego. – dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con sus amigas.

James se recostó en la pared, y respiró profundamente.

.- Ya, baja de ahí. – dijo. Sirius, que había estado escuchando todo desde un árbol que estaba al lado, cayó de pie junto a James.

.- ¿No te lo dije? Es insoportable.

.- Sí, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Al menos la convencí. – dijo James con cansancio en la voz.

.- ¿Estás bromeando? Casi me convences a mí.

.- ¿En serio? – James se acercó a Sirius, igual que lo había hecho con Tracy. - ¿No quieres salir conmigo, Sirius? La pasaríamos muy bien… - dijo melosamente.

.- ¡No seas marica, Cornamenta! – Sirius lo empujó, y James comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. – Imbécil. – añadió riéndose.

Los dos se fueron al castillo. Sirius rogando que Casey fuera al menos ligeramente más inteligente que su hermana. Y James, muy convencido de que su cita iba a ser todo un acontecimiento.

**Bien, qué les pareció? Espero que no se les haya hecho muy tedioso. Decidí dejar un poco de lado el drama y no poner demasiado romanticismo. Pero a las que les gustan esas dos cosas, no se preocupen! Vuelven recargadas en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Ahora debo decir algo. Tal vez demore (más :P) para el siguiente capítulo. Como ya habrán leído, estoy muy metida en el deporte, y me han invitado a seguir un curso con las mejores atletas de Sudamérica :D y voy a estar allá 10 días. Trataré de actualizar apenas regrese. Compréndanme!! (y deséenme suerte ******

**Por último, tengo que agradecer a los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, los que me empiecen a dejar los responderé personalmente, pero no por aquí. XD Dejen reviews por favor!!!! Son mi fuente de inspiración ;) **


	10. La Cita

**Antes de que me maten, hay algo que debo decir. Efectivamente ya había casi decidido dejar la historia. Pero siempre me daba vueltas en la cabeza, y hoy que la volví a leer la inspiración volvió a mi y decidí terminar este capítulo que ya tenía a medias. Espero que lo disfruten y no me odien mucho por favor!!!**

10. La Cita

James y Sirius, al igual que la gran mayoría de alumnos, no acostumbraban a prestar atención en la clase de historia de la magia.

Alanna se encontraba entre ese grupo de alumnos, así que aprovechaba siempre para conversar a través de papelitos con alguno de los merodeadores; normalmente con Sirius.

Había hechizado un avión de papel con un mensaje, y lo había lanzado hacia Sirius con un movimiento de su varita. El avión le dio a Sirius en la cabeza.

"¿Vamos juntos a Hogsmeade el fin de semana?"

James trataba de leer el mensaje sin mucho éxito. Cuando vio la cara de furia contenida de Sirius, lo miró interrogante. Sirius le pasó el mensaje. Cuando lo leyó, James comenzó a reír ruidosamente.

.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Potter? – preguntó el profesor.

.- Nada, profesor. – dijo James con falsa inocencia.

.- Entonces cállese.

Sirius miró a James furiosamente.

.- ¿Eres idiota? – murmuró - ¿De qué demonios te estás riendo? Esto – señaló el papel. – es una tragedia.

.- Mala suerte Canuto, ya no puedes echarte para atrás.

.- Qué fácil es decirlo. No sé por qué te hago caso. Eres un maldito manipulador. – susurró Sirius con cólera.

Sirius volteó para ver a Alanna, que los miraba con extrañeza. Obviamente no entendía qué tenía de gracioso el mensaje.

Al término de la clase, Alanna le dio el alcance a Sirius.

.- Bueno, yo me voy. Nos vemos en el comedor, Canuto. – dijo James sonriendo burlonamente. Sirius contuvo las ganas de patearle.

.- Eh… Al lo siento, no voy a poder ir contigo a Hogsmeade. – le dijo con una tristeza bastante notoria.

.- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella extrañada.

.- Porque voy a salir con…

.- ¡Hola Sirius! – dijo una voz grave de mujer. Una chica muy bonita, de cabello rubio cenizo muy largo y ojos azules se había parado al lado de Alanna, se acercó a Sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras sonreía abiertamente. Luego se dirigió a Alanna.– Hola… ¿Adriana?

.- Es Alanna. – dijo ella tratando de ocultar su molestia y sorpresa por la llegada inesperada de la chica.

.- Como sea. – dijo restándole importancia. - Me dijo mi hermana lo de la cita, entonces ¿nos vemos el sábado? – dijo volviendo a mirar a Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.- Eh… sí claro, Casey. – dijo Sirius con incomodidad.

.- Bien, adiós entonces, Sirius. Adiós, Ariana – dijo Casey, y se fue prácticamente desfilando por el pasillo.

Alanna estaba mirando de Sirius a Casey mientras se iba, con los ojos demasiado abiertos. Luego miró a Sirius interrogante.

.- Voy a salir con Casey Davis. Y James con su hermana, Tracy. Saldremos los cuatro.

Alanna sintió una punzada de algo que no llegaba a entender del todo, pero que no le gustaba.

.- Ah… bueno, pues… está bien, de todas formas, no importa. Le diré a Lily para ir a tomar algo allá. No hay problema Sirius. – dijo Alanna. No podía mirar a Sirius mientras hablaba. Con una sonrisa – bastante fingida – se fue por el pasillo hacia el comedor, dejando a Sirius con más ganas que nunca de patear a James.

Lily estuvo a punto de caerse de su silla cuando escuchó un golpe seco a su lado. Estaba a punto de mandar a volar al idiota que la había asustado así (su cabeza le decía que tenía que haber sido Potter), cuando se dio cuenta de que era Alanna, que había tirado su mochila mientras se sentaba. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos que Lily no recordaba haberle visto.

.- ¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó entre agitada y preocupada. – Me has asustado.

.- No tengo absolutamente nada. – respondió Alanna con una voz impersonal, y comenzó a comer bruscamente el asado que había aparecido en su plato.

.- Sí, seguro. Inventa algo mejor la próxima vez. – dijo Lily mordazmente, citando a la propia Alanna. Su amiga la miró seriamente.

.- Sirius va a salir con Casey Davis el fin de semana. – dijo rápidamente, como queriendo sacar ese pensamiento de su cuerpo.

.- ¿Y?

.- ¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Lily, es Casey Davis!

.- Sí… a los chicos les gusta, siempre ha sido bonita.

.- ¡Lily no me estás escuchando! ¡Sirius va a salir con Casey Davis y James con Tracy, su hermana!

.- Bueno, si ellos quieren…. ¿¿¿¿¿QUE????

Lily gritó tan fuerte que la mitad del comedor se le quedó mirando, incluso Alanna, y para desgracia suya, James y Sirius que acababan de entrar al comedor.

.- No sabía que tenías esas cuerdas vocales, Lily. – dijo James, que se había parado al lado del asiento de Lily. Ella sintió cómo se le aceleraban las pulsaciones. Le dieron ganas de meterse debajo de la mesa cuando sintió su cara ardiéndole. - ¿Por qué gritabas?

.- No molestes, Potter. – le dijo sin muchas ganas de discutir.

.- Como quieras. – dijo pasándole una mano por el cabello con suavidad. Lily sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. – Vamos a comer, Canuto.

Sirius -que había estado callado todo el tiempo mirando a cualquier parte menos a Alanna- asintió y siguió a James hasta un lugar vacío un poco alejado de ahí.

.- Lily, vamos el fin de semana a Hogsmeade, tomamos algo y nos olvidamos un poco de ese par ¿quieres?

Lily sólo asintió tratando de ocultar su rostro. Si alguien lo hubiera visto en ese momento hubiera notado un color rojo encendido nada común en ella.

El día de la salida a Hogsmeade el ambiente estaba bastante cargado. Alanna había estado evitando a Sirius últimamente, y ni ella misma sabía por qué. Y Lily no quería ni cruzarse con James.

.- Creo que estás arruinando todo Cornamenta. – le dijo Sirius, cuando estaban en el vestíbulo esperando a las Davis.

.- Ya verás. Vas a terminar agradeciéndome lo que estoy haciendo.

En ese momento aparecieron las Davis, las dos llamando la atención con ropa muy llamativa y cargadas de maquillaje. Tracy parecía excesivamente entusiasmada con la salida, pero Casey estaba un poco seria.

.- Hola chicos. – dijo Tracy.

.- Hola chicas. Qué bien se ven. – dijo James seductoramente, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tracy, que parecía estar en las nubes.

.- Gracias. – dijeron a la vez.

.- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Sirius. Acababa de ver a Alanna, y no tenía ganas de pasar otro momento incómodo con ella.

.-Está bien. – dijo Casey, y salió sin esperar a Sirius, que salió detrás de Tracy y James.

Lily y Alanna bajaron al vestíbulo para salir, sin mucho ánimo, hacia Hogsmeade. Apenas llegaron al vestíbulo Lily sintió un estremecimiento de rabia. En ese momento James estaba saludando muy cariñosamente a Tracy Davis, tomándola de la cintura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Lily hubiera jurado que en ese momento James la había visto.

.- Vámonos de aquí rápido, Alanna. – dijo Lily cogiendo del brazo a su amiga y saliendo apresuradamente para tomar un carruaje. Alanna no le preguntó qué le pasaba, porque también se había dado cuenta de lo que había visto Lily.

Decidieron ir a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo y conversar un momento. Pidieron una jarra de hidromiel y se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada de la puerta.

Unos minutos después, para horror de ambas, entraron James y Sirius acompañados de las Davis.

.- Vámonos, Alanna. – le susurró Lily a su amiga, haciendo el amague de pararse. Alanna le empujó hacia su silla otra vez.

.- No, Lily. Nos vamos a quedar, sería muy obvio que te molesta que estén aquí si te vas. Nos quedamos. – dijo Alanna autoritariamente.

Lily se sentó a regañadientes, pero no podía quitar los ojos de encima a James y compañía.

Por enésima vez en la semana, Sirius quiso matar a James. Al entrar a las Tres Escobas vio a Alanna sentada con Lily. James también se dio cuenta de eso, pero no pareció tener ninguna reacción.

.- ¡Ay chicos! ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí? El salón de madame Pudifoot's es mucho más bonito. – dijo Tracy sin hacer el menor intento de bajar la voz, mientras se sentaba frente a Sirius y junto a su hermana.

.- Disculpa, Tracy, pero ese sitio me da claustrofobia. – dijo Sirius con sorna.

.- No parecía desagradarte cuando íbamos el año pasado. – dijo Tracy bajando la voz y mirando de una forma poco decente a Sirius. El no pudo ocultar un gesto de desagrado. James carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos.

.- Chicos, mejor por qué no pedimos algo de tomar. – sugirió. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no era muy buena idea haber juntado a Sirius y Tracy en el mismo lugar, después de todo su conocida y fugaz relación había terminado bastante mal.

.- Pide tú por mi. Yo voy al baño. – dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie. Se dio cuenta de que Casey lo seguía con la mirada mientras se alejaba, y se dio cuenta también de que la chica no había hablado casi nada desde que habían salido del colegio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del baño, Alanna salía del baño de mujeres. Ella lo encontró soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

.- ¡Sirius! – dijo Alanna al verlo.

.- ¡Al! – dijo Sirius.

.- Hola. – dijo ella torpemente.

.- ¡Hola! Eh… yo iba al baño. – dijo Sirius aún más torpemente que Alanna.

.- Sí, ya me di cuenta. – dijo Alanna sin poder evitar sonreír.

.- Eh… claro, sí. – dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza. Sentía como si no le llegara oxígeno al cerebro.

.- Y… ¿te estás… divirtiendo?

.- Pues, sí. Las Davis pueden ser graciosas cuando quieren.

Alanna fingió una sonrisa.

.- Me voy con Lily. Nos vemos, Sirius.

.- Sí, nos vemos. – Sirius no le quitaba la vista de encima a Alanna mientras ella se iba. Estaba tan embobado que no se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y trató de entrar, golpeándose la nariz.

.- … y la otra vez, fui a comprar un tinte, ¡no sabes lo hermoso que era Jamie! Era un color dorado brillante con matices rojos. Pero cuando me lo puse, mi cabello se puso de un color amarillo horroroso, ¡casi me muero! Entonces…

James escuchaba a Tracy como si estuviera muy lejos. Sirius estaba metido en el baño desde hacía quince minutos, y Tracy no había parado de hablar de tintes de pelo. Por primera vez se preguntó por qué no le podía hacer caso a Sirius al menos una vez en su vida. Por lo menos aprovechaba el momento para observar a Lily, que de rato en rato volteaba a mirarlo, y siempre se encontraba con sus ojos. James también se había fijado en que la chica se ponía roja cada vez que volvía a hablar con Alanna después de mirarlo.

.- ¿Me estás escuchando, Jamie? – dijo Tracy.

.- Sí, claro, linda. Eh… voy a buscar a Sirius, se está demorando mucho, ya vengo. – dijo James, y se paró para ir al baño.

Sirius estaba sentado en el lavamanos con un papel higiénico en la nariz y mirando hacia arriba.

.- ¿¿Canuto?? – dijo James sorprendido.

.- ¡TU! – gritó Sirius. Su voz era muy nasal, puesto que estaba apretando fuertemente el papel contra su nariz - ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

.- ¿Qué te pasó?

.- ¡¿No ves idiota?! ¡Me golpeé la nariz! – Sirius estaba rojo de la cólera. Y la cosa no mejoró cuando James se empezó a reír.

.- ¿Sabes, Cornamenta? Me encanta tu buen humor, pero en vez de estar riéndote como un imbécil, ¿podrías ayudarme?

.- ¿Por qué no usas tu varita? Te recuerdo que eres un mago y eso se cura…

.- ¡YA SE QUE SOY UN MALDITO MAGO PEDAZO DE CIERVO INÚTIL! – gritó Sirius. James se quedó paralizado. Sirius suspiró para calmarse. – No tengo aquí mi varita, usa la tuya y cúrame de una jodida vez.

.- Bien, bien, pero no te pongas así. – dijo James sacando su varita. Con un movimiento paró el sangrado de la nariz de Sirius.

.- Me vas a pagar esto, Cornamenta. Te lo juro.

James hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

Salieron del baño y fueron a la mesa, donde las chicas estaban conversando.

.- Parecen mujeres por cómo se demoran. – dijo Casey seriamente. Sirius la miró extrañado.

.- Me estaba saliendo sangre de la nariz. – explicó Sirius.

.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te golpeaste con la puerta del baño por no mirar lo que haces? – le dijo Casey perspicazmente alzando una ceja. Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido y pensó que Casey era menos tonta de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado.

.- Como les seguía contando, me probé ese vestido color rosa malva. Me quedaba tan bien que lo traje, y precisamente lo voy a usar en Navidad, ¿saben que habrá un baile?

Nadie estaba escuchando a Tracy, pero al mencionar la palabra "baile", todos la miraron, y parecía encantada de por fin ser el centro de atención.

.- ¿Baile? – dijo James.

.- ¡Sí! Ay chicos, están muy atrasados en noticias. Habrá un baile en nochebuena, y es con parejas.

.- Lástima que James y yo vayamos a pasar Navidad en su casa este año. – se apresuró a decir Sirius. La voz anhelante de Tracy claramente expresaba su deseo de ir con James, y eso no le convenía a ninguno de los dos.

.- ¿Qué, yo nunca dije… - James recibió un pisotón por parte de Sirius para que se calle. – sí, de hecho mis padres invitaron a Sirius y parece que no estaremos ese día. Una pena. – añadió James después de un momento.

.- Me duele la cabeza, voy a salir a tomar aire. – dijo Casey, y se fue rápidamente del local. Sirius no creyó que eso fuera cierto, y tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando Casey salió, así que sin saber por qué la siguió.

.- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó cuando la alcanzó. Estaba nevando en ese momento.

.- Sí, Sirius. Que no me gusta que me tomen por tonta. – la voz de Casey, normalmente grave, se sentía el triple de grave en ese momento.

.- ¿De qué hablas?

.- Hablo de cómo has estado mirando a esa chica… Adriana o como se llame…

.- Alanna.

.- ¡Lo ves! ¡Has estado mirándola todo el tiempo! Sirius, no me gusta que me usen. – la rubia se veía furiosa, y le hablaba a Sirius muy de cerca, dejándolo sentir el olor exageradamente dulzón de su perfume.

.- ¡Lo siento, Casey! En serio, no pensé…

.- ¿Qué pensabas, Sirius Black? ¿Qué porque eres una cara bonita, alto y sexy puedes usarme para darle celos a tu amiguita? NO. No puedes.

.- Mira, discúlpame, ¿está bien? No sé… qué puedo hacer para solucionar esto…

Casey miró a su alrededor, derecha e izquierda, y sonrió misteriosamente.

.- No lo harás tú, lo haré yo. Y los dos saldremos ganando con esto.

.- ¿Pero qué…

Antes de que Sirius pudiera terminar su pregunta, Casey se había lanzado sobre sus labios y lo besaba apasionadamente con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius, aprisionándolo. Después de unos segundos, él reaccionó.

.- ¿Puedo saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

.- Mira a tu izquierda.

Sirius miró a donde le había dicho Casey. Casi se cae al piso cuando vio a Alanna parada a unos quince metros mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

.- ¿Estás loca? – preguntó Sirius desconcertado. - ¿¿Ademas qué ganas tú con esto??

.- Bueno, a tu derecha está Chris, mi ex. Y la verdad todavía me interesa bastante. Acabamos de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. – Sirius trató de irse. – Y te sugiero que te quedes donde estás si quieres que esto funcione.

.- Pareces James. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Casey?

.- Pasa que sé perfectamente cómo reaccionamos las mujeres, y esa chica. – dijo señalando disimuladamente a Alanna. – Está muerta de celos.

.- Me estás arruinando la vida… - dijo tratando de zafarse del abrazo. Casey lo retuvo.

.- Si sabes lo que te conviene me harás caso y seguirás con el jueguito que tú mismo comenzaste.

Sirius se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Cuando se dio cuenta Alanna se había ido rápidamente seguida de Lily.

En ese momento, James y Tracy salieron del bar. James había visto todo desde la ventana.

.- ¿Qué está pasando? – le dijo a Sirius en un susurro.

.- Que esta rubia no es tan descerebrada como pensaba. Parece que se quedó con la inteligencia que le tocaba a su hermana.

.- ¡Chicos vamos a la tienda de túnicas me quiero probar algunas, han llegado unas hermosas de París…

Tracy siguió hablando sola, sin que ninguno de los tres le prestara atención realmente. Todo el día se dedicaron a seguirle la corriente a Tracy, mientras que James fingía que le hacía caso y Sirius rehuía a Casey. Por primera vez en su vida una mujer le inspiraba algo parecido al miedo.

.- ¡¡¡¿¿¿LO VISTE????!!! !!!¿¿¿¿LO VISTE????!!! – gritaba histéricamente Alanna por toda la sala común. Habían decidido regresar al castillo luego de la desagradable escena que presenciaron en Hogsmeade.

.- Obviamente lo vi Alanna. Lo vio todo el mundo. – dijo Lily mientras se sentaba al lado de la chimenea.

.- ¡Está total y absolutamente loco! ¿¿Cómo se va a besar así con esa…esa… zorra estúpida! ¿Qué tiene en el cerebro? ¿Aserrín?

.- Cálmate un poco quieres. No es para tanto, y además es Sirius Black de quien estamos hablando. Debes ser la única persona que se sorprende por una cosa así.

Alanna no supo que responder a eso. Era verdad, Sirius era así. Ya casi se había olvidado de cómo era su amigo antes de conocerlo bien. Esto la entristeció un poco.

.- Oye Alanna, ¿no será que estás celosa? – dijo Lily medio en broma.

.- ¿Y tú no sabes lo que son los celos de amigos no? – respondió Alanna agresivamente.

.- Pues eres una amiga _demasiado_ celosa.

.- Bueno ya. Cambiemos de tema, porque este asunto es muy desagradable.

.- Está bien. ¿Ya tienes una idea de con quién ir al baile de Navidad? – dijo Lily tratando de aparentar un tono casual

.- Demonios, ¿hay un baile? – dijo Alanna tumbándose en un sillón.

.- Con pareja.

.- No me digas. – dijo Alanna masajeándose las sienes.

.- Sí te digo. Y si no tienes pareja no puedes ir. Es una norma. – acotó Lily con preocupación disimulada.

.- ¿Y de quién fue la brillante idea? – dijo Alanna sarcásticamente.

.- Morella Baker. La prefecta de Ravenclaw. Si quieres reclamar algo, reclámale a ella.

Estuvieron un buen rato tumbadas mientras Alanna despotricaba contra los organizadores del baile, sobre todo Morella Baker, con el único afán de descargar su ira. Lily la escuchaba sin prestar mucho atención, recordando de rato en rato a James conversando con la arpía rubia de Tracy Davis.

Justo cuando Alanna estaba empezando a decir que todas las rubias como Morella, Tracy y Casey eran estúpidas, James y Sirius entraron a la sala común con semblante sombrío. Apenas las vieron trataron de cambiar su expresión para que pareciera que la habían pasado increíblemente bien.

.- Hola chicas, ¿qué tal su día? – dijo James sentándose en un sillón frente a Lily.

.- Estupendo. – dijo Lily secamente mientras comenzaba a ojear una revista.

.- Me alegro. El nuestro también, ¿no es cierto Canuto? – a James se le daba demasiado fácil mentir, pero a Sirius le costaba bastante.

.- Sí, la pasamos muy bien. – dijo sin mucha convicción

.- Nadie les preguntó. – dijo Alanna de mala gana. Sirius alzó las cejas.

.- ¿Qué te…

.- Me voy a mi habitación, estoy cansada. Buenas noches. – Alanna subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró dando un portazo.

.- ¿Qué bicho le picó? – dijo Sirius. James comenzó a ensanchar su sonrisa mientras miraba a su amigo con satisfacción.

Sirius murmuró algo sobre que las mujeres le asustaban y se fue a su habitación, dejando solos a Lily y a James.

.- ¿Y qué me dices del baile, Lily?

.- No iré contigo.

.- No iba a pedírtelo. – dicho esto, James se paró y se fue no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa malévola a Lily, que se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

**Qué tal? Terrible? Apestoso? Genial? Me odian? No lo hagan!! El odio es un mal sentimiento! xD Dejen reviews!!!**


End file.
